Carré d'As
by Tchitchou
Summary: Une nouvelle enquête pour Booth et Brennan qui s'aperçoit que son partenaire est un homme ! L'anthropologue découvre étonnée le mâle à ses côtés... Jusqu'où son désir la mènera-t-elle ? Lisez et vous saurez !
1. Chacun sa vie

_**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que la dernière.**_

_**J'en profite pour remercier les reviewers anonymes qui m'ont laissé de gentils comm. mais à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre. Merci à tous.**_

_**Cette histoire est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'ai un peu d'avance et j'essaierai de poster régulièrement. Mais les reviewes encouragent !!**_

_**Nouvelle histoire, nouvelle enquête, nouvel essai d'écriture niveau narration. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**_

_**L'action se situe au cours de la saison 4. Spoiler diffusion française.  
**_

_**Les pensées des personnages sont en italique et bien moins nombreuses que dans ma précédente fic.**_

_**Rien ne m'appartient, hélas, pas même un agent du FBI qui hante mes rêveries..... (soupir)**_

_**Bonne lecture et rdv en bas.**_

_**Tchitchou**_

**oOoOo**

_**Chap. I : « Chacun sa vie »**_

- Tu es encore là ?

Temperance Brennan n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre des gants avec les gens. Et malgré la nuit qu'ils avaient partagé, il ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

- Quel réveil… Bonjour à toi aussi.

Elle prit le bras posé sur sa taille nue et s'en dégagea, le reposant sur son torse. L'homme étendu à ses côtés poussa un soupir de frustration.

- Un peu de tendresse ne fait pas de mal, tu sais ?

- Ce n'est pas pour avoir ta tendresse que je t'ai appelé hier soir mais pour profiter de tes qualités d'amant. Tu le sais ça ?

- Ouais, maugra-t-il.

Temperance repoussa les couvertures et se leva. La liberté dont elle faisait preuve dans sa nudité étonna une fois de plus son amant.

- Je vais prendre une douche. Tu peux te servir du café si tu veux mais ne traînes pas quand même.

- C'est bon. J'ai compris. J'envahis ton espace, je ne vais pas m'éterniser.

Il se leva, attrapa ses vêtements et se rhabilla en vitesse. La quasi froideur de cette femme qu'il avait possédé quelques heures plus tôt le dépassait, voire l'énervait.

-Tu ne pourras pas toujours fonctionner comme ça avec les hommes. T'en servir comme bon te semble.

- Pourquoi ? Tant que tout le monde y trouve son compte, ça me convient. Pourquoi s'encombrer de conventions sociales compliquées ? Le sexe me suffit.

- Et les sentiments ?

Elle rit de l'autre coté de la porte.

- Les sentiments ? Il n'y a pas de sentiment. Juste des libérations d'hormones, mais tu devrais le savoir.

Il regarda dans sa direction. Une fois de plus, elle campait sur ses positions et il savait qu'il ne la ferait pas changer d'avis.

- Après tout, tu as peut-être raison. Et si ça te convient…

- Ça me convient, le coupa-t-elle alors que l'eau commençait à couler.

Il hocha la tête dans le vide, retenant un "_elle ne changera jamais_" entre ses dents. Puis il se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Elle l'interpella une dernière fois, alors qu'il se tenait sur le seuil.

- Larry, merci pour cette nuit. C'était très satisfaisant. On s'appelle ?

Il lui sourit avec ironie. Il avait l'impression d'être un gigolo. Si leur arrangement lui convenait à elle, il ne lui suffisait plus.

La prochaine fois qu'elle l'appellera, il se promit de ne pas répondre.

* * *

Au même instant, ailleurs dans Washington, un garçon finissait de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Et son père s'impatientait.

- Parker, dépêche-toi un peu ! On va finir par être en retard à l'école.

- Maman dit que le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée et qu'il faut…

- Maman a raison bonhomme mais là il faut vraiment que tu mettes les bouchées doubles sinon Papa va être en retard au travail. Et tu sais combien Papa n'aime pas être en retard au travail, hum ?

L'Agent Booth avait regardé son fils droit dans les yeux tout en enfilant sa veste.

Il était 8h 20 et il devait encore déposer son fils à l'école avant de filer au bureau. La journée avait mal commencé avec un réveil qui n'avait pas sonné, puis dans la précipitation, il s'était cogné un petit orteil dans le pied du lit de Parker en le réveillant. Il s'était ensuite brûlé avec son café et maintenant son fils lambinait pour se préparer.

Non, ce n'était pas un bon jour pour Seeley Booth.

- D'accord je me dépêche… fit Parker en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et n'oublies pas de te laver les dents ! lui cria Booth depuis sa chambre où il avait du retourner pour changer sa cravate tachée de café.

- Ok. Tu as tout, tu es sur ? Ta mère va m'étrangler si tu oublies quelque chose ici…

- Mais on est jeudi Papa, et ce week-end je suis avec toi donc, si j'oublie quelque chose, je le retrouverais après-demain ! lui dit Parker qui commençait à trouver son père plus qu'ennuyeux.

- Ouais. Hey… Tu sais que j'adore t'avoir avec moi mais en semaine c'est compliqué pour moi avec le travail et tout ça. Mais t'oublies pas que je t'aime hein?

Booth avait posé sa question pour avoir une confirmation. Bien sur qu'il aimait Parker. C'était tout simplement sa vie. Rien de moins que sa vie. La meilleure partie de lui.

_Son_ fils.

Mais se le voir confier la veille au soir par Rebecca, sa mère, sans préavis, avait quelque peu chamboulé son quotidien. Au point de pouvoir laisser penser à Parker qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Ce qui n'était, bien sur, pas le cas.

L'aidant à passer son cartable sur les épaules, Booth s'agenouilla auprès de son fils. Ainsi à sa hauteur, il le força à le regarder en prenant son menton dans sa main.

- Hein, tu le sais que je t'aime ?

Le garçon poussa un soupir exagéré en levant les yeux au ciel puis regarda enfin son père.

- Mouais, je le sais.

- Bien. Et toi tu m'aimes ?

- Bin ouais ! T'es mon père !

Ils se sourirent. C'était un de ces moments père-fils qu'ils partageaient et qui laissait toujours Booth pensif, réalisant que son fils grandissait bien trop vite, loin de lui.

- Bon on va vraiment finir par être en retard. Où sont les clés de la voiture ???

- Sur la table Papa.

- Ok. On est parti alors.

Et bien qu'il savait que sa mère l'aurait grondé en pareil cas, Parker zappa le brossage de dents post-petit déjeuner et emboîta le pas de son père déjà sur le seuil de l'appartement.

* * *

Au même instant, il rentra chez lui après une dure nuit de labeur.

Car oui, tuer un homme est un travail comme un autre.

Ce n'était pas le sien, mais il s'y était fait, par nécessité.La vengeance nécessite quelques sacrifices.

Lui y avait sacrifié ses nuits, et une partie de sa vie pour l'assouvir.

Et il allait encore passer quelques nuits blanches car son histoire ne faisait que commencer.

*

*

*

_**Alors, je vous ai accroché ? Faites le moi savoir ! Merci.**_


	2. Scène de ménage

_**Wouaw...merci à toutes pour vos reviewes. Je ne pensais pas susciter autant d'intérêt avec un premier chapitre. Merci.**_

_**Voilà donc le deuxième. Ça s'installe doucement mais surement.**_

_**Les pensées sont en italique.  
**_

_**Bonne lecture.  
**_

_**Tchitchou.**_

**oOoOo**

_**Chap. II : « Scène de ménage » **_

- Ma chérie, tu as l'air à la fois radieuse et fatiguée. Toi, tu as passé la nuit avec un homme, je me trompe ?

A peine arrivée à l'Institut Jeffersonian, Angela m'assénait déjà sa rituelle batterie de questions. Tout cela sous prétexte que j'avais un quart d'heure de retard.

- J'ai passé la nuit avec Larry.

- Larry ? C'est qui ça, Larry ? Le courtier qui ressemble à un surfeur ?

- Non, ça c'est John. Larry, c'est le prof de biologie.

- Et bien dis-moi, tu ne t'ennuies pas… Booth est au courant ?

Déposant mes affaires sur la chaise de mon bureau, je fronçais les sourcils, cherchant un quelconque lien entre Booth et mes partenaires sexuels occasionnels.

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Que tu vois deux hommes à la fois ? Parce que la dernière fois…

_Oh…. Jason et Marc… mauvais souvenirs…_

- Je ne vois pas deux hommes à la fois Angela. John, avec qui je n'entretiens pas de relation fixe, est en Australie pour un mois. J'ai donc appelé Larry, un ancien amant, pour assouvir quelques besoins urgents. Je ne vois pas le problème puisque que je ne suis engagée avec aucun des deux. Et je vois encore moins en quoi ma vie sexuelle concerne Booth.

- Peut-être parce que c'est Booth, et que vous deux…

- Angela ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer… Booth et moi sommes justes…

- Partenaires. Je sais. D'ailleurs le voilà, ton "partenaire".

Booth entra dans mon bureau en sifflotant. Il portait l'un de ses impeccables costumes noirs et une cravate d'un rouge sombre.

- Bonjour Mesdames.

- Bonjour beau brun, fit Angela, en lui glissant un regard joueur. Elle était décidément plus que de bonne humeur.

Surpris, Booth leva un sourcil mais ne souligna pas l'attitude espiègle de l'artiste et se tourna vers moi.

- Vous avez l'air fatigué Bones. Vous allez bien ?

- Vous n'auriez pas du poser cette question… fit Angela, fixant le sol pour masquer son sourire qui, malgré tout, ne m'échappa pas. Je lui adressais un soupir appuyé.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda Booth.

- Parce qu'il va vous falloir une cravate plus flashy pour aujourd'hui…

Je ne compris pas l'allusion d'Angela. Mais je vis Booth tiquer. Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de lui expliquer les raisons de la présence de cernes sous ses yeux.

- Et bien ce que vous faites de vos nuits ne me regarde pas Bones. Donc restons-en là.

Booth était mal à l'aise et fuyait mon regard. Son changement d'attitude ne m'étonna pas. Il pouvait être si inconstant, surtout quand notre discussion s'orientait vers des sujets comme ma vie sexuelle. Je mettais sa gène sur le compte de son éducation catholique. Puis comme à son habitude pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation, il frappa dans ses mains.

- Attrapez votre matériel, Bones. On a une affaire. Un avion nous attend.

- Un avion ?… s'étonna Angela.

- Oui. On part pour Louisville, Kentucky. Des ossements ont été retrouvés dans le box d'un cheval de l'hippodrome Churchill Downs. Des ossements humains à première vue… Ils ont besoin d'une anthropologue pour confirmer. Alors à moins de vouloir faire 10 heures de voiture, un avion s'impose.

- Bien. Je préviens Camille et je vous suis.

- Cam est prévenue. Les os n'attendent plus que vous.

Son ton directif commençait à m'agacer, au moins autant que son sourire en coin. Angela s'en aperçut et en gloussa d'avantage.

- Bon je vous laisse. Vous pensez rentrer ce soir ?

- Dans la mesure du possible oui, répondit Booth.

- Ok, mais ne vous pressez pas… Et tenez-nous au courant, si on peut servir à quelque chose.

Sur cette dernière raillerie, Angela quitta mon bureau. Après avoir pris mon matériel et un change dans l'un de mes placards, au cas où notre déplacement s'éterniserait, j'étais enfin prête à suivre mon partenaire.

oOo

Le voyage en voiture se fit dans le silence. Booth disposait de son propre sac de voyage sur la banquette arrière du SUV. Ce n'est qu'arrivés à l'aéroport, dans la file d'attente de l'embarquement, qu'il se décida à briser notre silence.

- Alors, je le connais ?

- Pardon ?

- Votre nouvelle conquête, celui avec qui vous avez passé la nuit, je le connais ?

- En quoi ça vous intéresse Booth ?

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça. C'est pour parler.

- Et bien parlons d'autres choses si cela ne vous dérange pas. De celle avec qui vous avez passé la nuit peut-être ? ajoutai-je taquine.

- Vous allez être déçue. Rebecca m'a déposé Parker à l'improviste hier soir. On a eu une soirée entre hommes.

Je m'adoucis à l'évocation de Parker. Le garçon avait ce pouvoir sur moi, celui d'arrondir les angles, de faire que tout devienne simple.

- Bien. Alors parlons de l'affaire qui nous conduit à Louisville.

- Ce n'est pas encore une affaire. On ne sait même pas si ces os sont humains. Mais je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise Bones. Il ne faut pas avoir honte de votre nouveau petit ami…

J'étais presque embarrassée de lui avouer ça. Comme si le fait d'étaler ma vie sexuelle devant Booth m'en révélait la brutale vérité : oui, j'étais une femme indépendante, rejetant l'idée de relation stable avec les représentants du sexe opposé et qui avait recours aux hommes pour assouvir ses besoins sexuels primaires. Et bien soit ! A moi d'assumer.

- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami. C'est un homme que je vois parmi d'autres…

- Oh Bones… je croyais que l'épisode Marc-Jason vous avait servi de leçon. Apparemment j'avais tord. Et vos résolutions sur la monogamie, vous en avez fait quoi ?

_Booth et ses principes… Il ne s'en dépêtrera jamais…_

- Selon le philosophe Rémy de Gourmont : « Il n'y a d'animaux monogames que ceux qui ne font l'amour qu'une seule fois dans leur vie ». Et à l'évidence, j'ai depuis longtemps dépassé ce stade.

- « Rémy de Gourmont » ?? Il est au moins français celui-là !

- Il l'est. Ou plutôt l'était. Il est mort en 1915. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport…

- Moi oui. Bref, vous voyez 2 hommes en même temps ?

- Non je ne vois pas 2 hommes en même temps. J'appelle des amis quand j'ai envie d'assouvir quelques besoins physiques.

- Ouais… Bin vous savez quoi Bones, je trouve ça triste.

- Triste ? m'étonnai-je.

- Oui. Triste. Appeler des hommes de votre connaissance pour « assouvir quelques besoins physiques » je trouve ça triste. Parce que vous êtes loin de connaître l'Amour comme ça.

- L'Amour ?

Je laissais échapper un pouffement de rire.

- Je ne crois pas en l'amour Booth.

- Je sais. Mais l'Amour c'est comme Dieu Bones. Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'y croyez pas, que ça n'existe pas. Et ça vous tombera dessus un jour ou l'autre, vous verrez.

- Ah... Je vois. Vous avez sorti votre boule de cristal… ironisai-je.

- Non je le sais c'est tout. Chaque chose en son temps.

Booth semblait calme et sur de lui. Alors que ce qu'il avançait relever purement et simplement de la conjecture. Son assurance me força à lui rappeler ma réalité.

- Et bien en attendant que « l'amour ne me tombe dessus » comme vous dites, je me satisfais pleinement de mes petits arrangements avec mes divers partenaires sexuels…

- Bon ça suffit vous me déprimez, me coupa-t-il, regardant obstinément devant lui feignant de s'intéresser à l'avancement de la file d'embarquement.

- Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que vous attendez de tomber amoureux pour coucher avec une femme ? Parce que dans ce cas, soit vous avez des rapports très sporadiques et c'est triste pour vous et votre épanouissement sexuel. Soit vous êtes ce qu'Angela appelle « un cœur d'artichaut » même si je ne vois pas ce que cette plante dicotylédone vient faire là-dedans. Mais en tout cas, ça reverrait à la baisse la valeur que vous donnez à l'amour. Je me trompe ?

Il me regarda un instant mais ne répliqua pas tout de suite.

- C'est bon Bones. On embarque, vous avez gagné. Je ne vous poserais plus jamais de question sur votre vie privée.

Une fois de plus, j'avais le dernier mot. Booth capitulait face à mon raisonnement. La veine sur sa tempe droite avait doublé de volume comme à son habitude quand il devenait impuissant face à mes arguments. Il crispait et décrispait ses mâchoires de façon quasi mécanique.

C'en devenait presque trop facile avec lui. Je le connaissais par cœur. Presque trop bien.

C'est donc sur une nouvelle victoire sur mon partenaire que je m'installais à bord de l'avion qui nous menait vers Louisville. Mais j'étais loin de me douter de ce qui nous y attendait.

*

*

*

_**Allez, soyez aussi généreux que le dernière fois svp !!!**_


	3. En selle

_**Mea culpa pour le retard, mais j'ai une bonne excuse : j'ai écrit un nouveau chapitre hier. Chapitre qui m'a pris du temps et dont je suis très contente!!!! Mais vous aurez ça plus tard. Aujourd'hui : chapitre 3 !!! **_

_**Merci à tous les lecteurs et surtout reviewers pour vos gentils comm. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre personnellement à tout le monde, excusez-moi, mais je suis partie en week-end et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps ! **_

_**Bonne lecture et rdv en bas pour laisser vos impressions **_

_**Tchitchou ;)**_

**oOoOo**_**  
**_

_**Chap. III : « En selle » **_

Après deux heures de vol sans encombre, nous atterrîmes à Louisville. A peine avions nous posé un pied sur le tarmac qu'un homme blond au physique agréable vint se présenter à nous.

- Agent Spécial Booth ?

- Oui.

- Agent Mike Drumond. Le bureau m'envoie pour vous seconder sur place.

- Très bien. Voici le Docteur Temperance ...

- Qui ne connaît pas la célèbre Temperance Brennan, le coupa Drumond. Heureux de faire votre connaissance.

Parfaite dentition, yeux verts, écartement idéal des orbites, carrure d'athlète… L'agent Drumond présentait tous les signes du parfait reproducteur. Et il ne manquait pas de charme. Notre poignée de main s'éternisa. Cela eut pour conséquence immédiate de durcir le regard de Booth que je sentais par-dessus mon épaule. Mon partenaire abrégea donc les civilités.

- Bon ne perdons pas de temps. Un squelette nous attend, non ?

- Oui. Je vous conduis directement à l'hippodrome. Mais avec tout ce monde, ça risque de prendre plus de temps qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Tout ce monde ?

- Première semaine du mois de mai. C'est le Kentucky Derby. La course de chevaux la plus importante du pays a lieu après-demain. Mais les festivités ont déjà commencé.

- Il a choisi son moment pour réapparaître ce squelette… fit remarquer Booth.

- Venez, la voiture est garée par là.

oOo

En fin de matinée, après près d'une heure d'embouteillages, nous arrivâmes enfin à l'hippodrome. A pied, nous gagnâmes les box réservés aux chevaux sur la gauche du site. Un périmètre de sécurité avait été dressé à l'aide de rubalise jaune. Un agent la souleva pour nous permettre d'approcher.

- Rien n'a été touché ou déplacé ? m'enquis-je.

- Non. On vous attendait, me répondit un policier en uniforme.

- Qui a trouvé les ossements ? demanda Booth.

- C'est moi.

Avant que l'Agent Drumond ne réponde, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années s'avança vers nous. Il ne semblait pas nerveux mais plutôt préoccupé.

- Je vous présente David Craton, enchaîna Drumond. C'est le propriétaire du cheval.

- J'étais venu vérifier la patte de Butterfly.

- Butterfly ? s'étonna Booth.

- Oui, Butterfly. L'étalon.

Mon regard trouva celui de Booth. Il ne nous fallut pas deux secondes pour nous comprendre. Donner un nom à un cheval… Passe encore. Mais le personnifier, en faire une idole dans un champ de course… Je retins le couplet « _ne serait-il pas mieux dans la nature, à l'état sauvage_ » entre mes dents et laissais Booth s'en charger. Mon partenaire leva les sourcils en signe de compréhension et reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur.

- C'est le favori cette année, invaincu depuis le début de la saison. Mais il s'est blessé à l'entraînement. Je venais le rassurer un peu. Quand je suis arrivé, il était agité et frappait le sol. C'est là que j'ai vu les os dépasser. J'ai tout de suite prévenu la sécurité.

- Bien. Merci Monsieur Craton. Nous aurons besoin du box et peut-être d'examiner euh… « Butterfly », le renseigna Booth.

- Mais il va pouvoir courir, hein ?

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Qu'il ne quitte pas le site, c'est tout.

- Très bien. Merci, dit-il visiblement soulagé.

Alors que Craton quittait les lieux, Booth se retourna vers moi. Pendant la conservation, j'avais enfilé mes gants et j'étais prête pour l'examen. Nous entrâmes donc dans le box. L'Agent Drumond nous regardait opérer mais resta à distance.

Le box était étroit mais lumineux, ce qui me permettait de faire un examen dans d'assez bonnes conditions. Au centre, les coups de sabots répétés du cheval avaient rendu la terre meuble et déterré des ossements. A l'aide d'une brosse, je commençais à dépoussiérer la zone, quadrillant de gauche à droite, le tout sous le regard de Booth.

- Alors Bones, verdict ?

- Pour l'instant, j'ai trois vertèbres, plusieurs côtes et une mâchoire. Il semblerait que le corps ait été enterré là et ce soit décomposé. Je vais prendre des échantillons de terre pour Hodgins.

- Vous me confirmez que c'est humain ?

- Sans aucun doute. Un homme, plus de 70 ans. Mort depuis un mois un maximum.

- Des signes d'agression ?

- Pas encore.

- Ok. Vous pensez en avoir pour long pour récupérer tout le squelette ?

- Environ deux heures. Pourquoi ?

- En attendant, je vais aller réinterroger ce David Craton. Il m'a pas l'air net. Ainsi que le responsable de l'hippodrome pour savoir qui a accès à cette zone. Qui sait, avec un peu de chance, il y a des caméras de surveillance…

Je lui lançais un regard qui traduisait le peu de foi que j'avais dans cette hypothèse.

- Hey Bones, on peut rêver non ? Allez je vous laisse.

Commença alors pour moi un travail long et fastidieux. Dépoussiérer, photographier, identifier, extraire, classer et poser sur une bâche chaque os, un par un. Le corps était complet et en bon état. Comme annoncé à Booth, je remplis également deux bocaux de terre pour Hodgins.

Je finissais d'empaqueter le tout en vue du transport au Jeffersonian lorsque mon partenaire refit son apparition.

- Alors Bones… Vous vous êtes bien amusée ?

- Moins que vous apparemment.

Booth tenait à la main un verre dans lequel les glaçons s'entrechoquèrent. J'y lançais un regard appuyé, sourcil relevé, pour lui faire comprendre de quoi je parlais.

- Ah ça ? C'est pour vous. (me tendant le verre) Un Mint Julep… Mais avec très peu de bourbon… Nous sommes en service.

- Un _Mint Julep _?

- Hey, on est dans le Sud Bones. Le Mint Julep est incontournable et le bourbon le meilleur de tout le pays ! Et puis par cette chaleur... On ne dirait pas que nous sommes seulement en mai !

Je continuais de le regarder dérouler son argumentaire bancal, toujours sur la défensive.

- Ok Bones. Je voulais juste être agréable avec vous. Mais si vous préférez, je le bois et je vous laisse vous déshydrater…

Booth avait fait mine de reprendre le verre de mes mains.

- Non c'est bon. Je ne vais pas mourir idiote et goûter.

Ce que je fis. Et Booth avait raison : on ne sentait presque pas le whisky. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour relever le mélange sucré où la menthe dominait. C'était bon, doux et frais. Juste ce qu'il me fallait.

- Hum... Pas mauvais.

- Je vous l'avais dit.

Je lui accordai un regard franc. Il me le retourna accompagné de son habituel sourire charmeur. L'un de mes préférés. Celui qu'il arborait lorsqu'il était à la fois content de lui et un rien taquin.

- Alors, c'est prêt à être expédier ? lança Booth en désignant le sac où reposaient les ossements.

- Oui, je les ferais mettre en soute lors de notre vol. La victime est un homme caucasien selon les orbites. J'ai relevé des impacts de balle à l'arrière du crâne, à la base et j'ai trouvé deux projectiles dans la terre près du corps.

Je lui tendais le sachet contenant les preuves.

- Petit calibre, fit-il remarquer.

- On dirait.

- Deux balles dans la nuque. Ça sent l'exécution ça non ?

- Pas de conclusion hâtive.

- Ça m'aurait étonné aussi… laissa traîner Booth, levant les yeux au ciel.

- J'examinerai tout ça plus attentivement au labo. Et puis j'ai trouvé ceci sous le corps.

Je lui tendais un autre sac de preuve dans lequel j'avais placé ma trouvaille.

- Un as de pique ? Vous vous fichez de moi ?

- Non. Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait là, mais je ne crois pas que « Butterfly » soit un adepte du poker…

Booth ne souleva pas ma tentative de faire de l'humour.

- Deux balles dans la nuque et une carte à jouer au milieu d'ossements. Cette histoire me plaît de moins en moins.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que cette carte ne s'est pas retrouvée là par hasard. C'est signé. Ça sent la mafia…

- C'est votre instinct qui vous dit ça ? ajoutai-je malicieuse.

- Ouais mon instinct Bones. Et il est aussi fiable que votre science.

Difficile pour moi de dire le contraire. Il fallait bien concéder ça à Booth : son « instinct » le trompait rarement. Voire jamais.

- Et vous, la matinée a été fructueuse ?

- Pas franchement. L'hippodrome ne dispose pas de caméras de surveillance dans la zone des box. Elles se concentrent dans les tribunes et la piste. J'ai réinterrogé Craton. Ce gars n'a que son cheval et sa course à la bouche ! Tout comme le responsable de l'hippodrome qui ne m'en a pas appris plus.

- Le vainqueur de ce que les spécialistes nomment la « Run for the roses » empoche plus de 1 million de dollars…

- QUOI ? Pour une course de chevaux ?

- Et ce n'est que la dotation officielle. L'argent est une composante inhérente aux courses de chevaux. La dotation du vainqueur mais aussi les paris des spectateurs, la côte des chevaux qui grimpe ou baisse selon les résultats, tout comme la valeur de leur semence. Le monde hippique est une véritable industrie.

- Comment vous savez tout ça ?

- J'ai fait des recherches il y a plusieurs années, pour l'un de mes romans. J'avais même rencontré Jerry Bailey, le jockey. Mais j'ai laissé tomber l'idée.

Me relevant, je perçus une once d'étonnement dans le regard de Booth, vite chassée par un nouveau regard de satisfaction. Je n'aurai su dire pourquoi, mais ce regard me plaisait.

- A quelle heure est notre vol retour pour D.C. ?

- 17h. Ça nous donne le temps de déjeuner. Ils doivent bien avoir un Dîner à Louisville non ?

- Pour sur, Booth.

L'appel du ventre… Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire largement à mon tour.

Booth ne changera jamais. Et ça avait quelque chose de rassurant.

*

*

*

_**Ça y est!!! Notre cadavre est arrivé !!!! Youpi ! :p  
**_


	4. Des vapeurs

_**Voilà le nouveau chapitre... On avance, on avance...**_

_**Merci encore à toutes pour vos reviewes !!!**_

_**A très vite**_

_**Tchitchou ;)**_

**oOoOo**_**  
**_

_**Chap. IV : « Des vapeurs… » **_

Notre séjour à Louisville avait été des plus courts. Une fois le squelette empaqueté, il avait été directement transporté à l'aéroport. Accompagnés de Drumond, Booth et moi avions déjeuné, le remerciant pour sa coopération. Puis il nous avait ramené à l'aéroport pour ne pas rater notre vol de retour. Inutile pour nous de rester d'avantage sur place. Le labo apporterait les réponses à nos questions. Enfin nous le pensions.

Le voyage fut tranquille. Booth s'accorda une petite sieste pendant le vol, après avoir échangé quelques sourires avec l'une des hôtesses, pas insensible à son charme. Quant à moi, après avoir passé la journée dans la poussière du box, je ne rêvais que d'une chose : une bonne douche.

A peine arrivée à mon appartement, déposée devant l'immeuble par mon partenaire, je me glissais donc sous l'eau. J'étais épuisée. Ma nuque me tirait, tout comme mon dos et mes cuisses. Mon corps était meurtri d'être resté trop longtemps accroupie dans ce satané box. Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence : bien qu'entretenu correctement, mon organisme récupérait moins vite depuis que j'avais passé la trentaine. La nature faisait son œuvre.

M'adossant au carrelage froid, je prenais un moment, laissant vagabonder mon esprit. L'eau chaude me relaxait. La buée commençait à envahir le miroir au dessus du lavabo. J'empoignais alors le shampoing et commençais ma toilette. L'odeur d'amande douce m'apaisa. La mousse glissait doucement sur ma nuque. Masser mon cuir chevelu me détendit quasi instantanément. Les pressions et petits cercles que j'y imprimais mirent fin à mes tensions de la journée. Mes épaules se détendirent enfin.

J'étais en train de me rincer lorsque le téléphone sonna. Fermant l'arrivée d'eau, j'entendis le répondeur s'enclencher.

_- Hey Bones, c'est moi. C'était juste pour vous dire que mes agents ont récupéré le squelette après l'atterrissage. Il vous attendra au labo dès demain matin… Euh… Bones ? ... Vous êtes là ? ... Oh, vous n'êtes peut-être pas seule… J'espère que je n'ai rien… interrompu… hum… Passez une bonne soirée… A demain._

Un bip me signala que Booth avait raccroché. Son message me fit sourire.

D'enjoué, son ton était passé à la gène à l'idée que je sois avec un homme. Et, sans savoir pourquoi, j'aimais ça.  
J'aimais l'idée qu'il m'imagine dans les bras d'un autre, qu'il voit en moi la femme, et non plus seulement l'anthropologue judiciaire.

Rouvrant l'eau, je me plaçais à nouveau sous le jet et fermais les yeux.

Booth.

Entendre sa voix m'avait ému. Le genre d'émotion que je m'interdisais sur mon lieu de travail. Le genre d'émotion qui me serrait le ventre et qui n'était pas bon d'avoir sous peine de rougir lors de notre prochain face à face.

Mais ce soir-là, sous ma douche, je me pris à penser à mon partenaire. A la façon qu'il avait eu de s'adresser aux hôtesses dans l'avion, à la fois séducteur et distant. C'était presque naturel chez lui, une façon de s'imposer en douceur. Peu de femmes restaient insensibles à ses charmes. Il faut dire qu'il n'en manquait pas…

Outre un regard chaud, qui pouvait facilement virer à la braise, Seeley Booth bénéficiait d'une morphologie plutôt avantageuse. La nature avait su le gâter et il s'employait à ne pas gâcher son bénéfice génétique.

Bien que mangeant rarement équilibré, il compensait son goût pour la bonne chair (et les tartes en tout genre) en pratiquant régulièrement des activités sportives. Footing, hockey, musculation… Booth s'entretenait et y parvenait parfaitement. Ses trapèzes et ses deltoïdes lui donnaient l'allure générale d'un homme aux épaules solides, sur lequel on pouvait compter. De plus, j'avais pu à maintes reprises ressentir le confort de ses biceps et triceps parfaitement développés lorsqu'il m'avait prise dans ses bras.

Mais ce n'est qu'après l'avoir surpris dans son bain que j'avais réalisé la qualité de sa musculature. Et, il fallait bien l'avouer, j'avais rarement observé un pareil spécimen.

Si Marc présentait un torse et des cuisses travaillés, Booth bénéficiait de mensurations idéales. Outre ses bras et ses épaules, son torse alliait puissance et vigueur.

Mais ce n'était pas que ça.

Il y avait quelque chose de délicat chez lui, de presque gracieux. Booth me faisait penser à certaines statues grecques que j'avais pu observer au musée national d'archéologie d'Athènes.

_« Les proportions parfaites »_

Mon partenaire aurait fait un modèle de choix pour Praxitèle ou Myron. Il n'avait rien à envier aux plus beaux nus de la période classique. Ses muscles n'avaient rien de noueux. Ils étaient francs et lisses. Comme dessinés au pinceau. Et les formes qu'ils donnaient à sa peau appelaient au touché, tel le plus beau marbre blanc de Paros.

Mentalement, mon esprit retraça le trajet qu'avaient emprunté mes yeux lors de notre mémorable confrontation dans sa salle de bain, s'insinuant dans chaque creux, chaque sillon, chaque bosse créé par ses muscles.

Ses pectoraux, grands et petits, ses abdominaux : grand droit, grand oblique, petit oblique, transverse. Son nombril. Son …

J'ouvris les yeux. L'eau me fouetta le visage.

Il n'était pas bon avoir de telles pensées envers Booth. Pas bon du tout.

Et pourtant…

Pourtant, je pouvais en témoigner : la nature n'avait pas oublié Seeley Booth de ce côté-là non plus. J'avais pu en juger de visu.

Si Sully était surnommé « vermicelle » par ses collègues du FBI, je n'osais imaginer le surnom de Booth…

Restait à savoir s'il savait s'en servir.

En tout cas, au vue de ses cuisses, de ses muscles fémoraux et de ses adducteurs, Booth avait la panoplie complète du parfait amant.

Non ce n'était pas raisonnable, ce soir-là pas plus qu'un autre.

Non, la fatigue n'excuse pas tout.

Et en me remémorant mon partenaire nu, debout dans sa baignoire, me faisant face, je savais que je savonnais moi-même une pente sur laquelle j'avais de fortes chances de glisser.

Mais malgré tout, ce soir-là, pour la première fois, je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer ses mains sur moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer son corps contre le mien, la douceur de sa peau, ses muscles se contracter et se détendre au contact de mon propre corps.

Non, je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer sa bouche dans mon cou, ses lèvres à la fois douces et fermes, son odeur musquée et virile.

Je ne pus m'en empêcher au point de ressentir des picotements dans le bas de mon dos et des tensions dans mon bas-ventre.

Au point d'en avoir la chair de poule et que ma respiration s'accélère.

Au point de ne vouloir plus qu'une chose : qu'il soit là, sous cette douche, avec moi.

Frissonnant de désir pour mon partenaire, je laissais des images se former dans mon esprit. Mes sens en éveil, les paupières closes, je me surpris à entendre sa voix dans ma tête. Sa voix chaude, tantôt d'une douceur rassurante tantôt d'un rauque sensuel, susurrant des « Bones » à mes oreilles.

Et plus je fantasmais Booth, moins je pouvais me détacher de lui.

Ma peau réagissait à la moindre de ses caresses virtuelles.

Plus rien ne comptait, ni le lieu, ni le temps, et encore moins cette foutue ligne.

Plus rien ne comptait à part lui, moi et l'eau qui coulait.

Me sachant condamnée à vivre cette douce torture jusqu'au bout, obligée de boire mon calice jusqu'à la lie, je tournais le robinet et laissais l'eau chaude me brûler.

Non, fantasmer Seeley Booth n'avait rien de bon.

Car immanquablement, mon corps réclamait plus.

*

*

*

_**ouuuuuhhhhhh, c'est moi ou il fait chaud ???**_


	5. Ni indice, ni piste

_**Après un season final énorme, magnifique, avant un renouvellement dont l'attente me tue, avec un OS qui m'a achevé, je passe le temps et donc je vous poste ce chapitre 5 même si je n'ai rien écrit du côté de la suite....**_

_**Merci à toutes les lecteurs et aux reviewers de cette fic et du OS "Personne". Si l'envie vous prend d'aller le lire, oubliez pas votre mouchoir. C'est un conseil.**_

_**Allez trêve de blabla et bonne lecture.**_

_**Tchitchou ;)**_

oOoOo

_**Chap. V : « Ni indice, ni piste »**_

C'est reposée que je me réveillais le lendemain matin. J'avais eu une nuit sans rêve et un sommeil réparateur. Et j'en avais bien besoin.

Alors que j'éteignais mon réveil, un sourire vint s'étendre sur mes lèvres. Je repensais à ma douche de la veille, sans honte ni remord.

Oui, j'avais fantasmé mon partenaire, j'avais pris du plaisir en imaginant nos ébats et je n'en éprouvais aucune culpabilité. Pourquoi s'en vouloir d'une fantaisie, d'un moment de détente ? Non il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison. C'est donc l'esprit tranquille que je me levais.

Après avoir avalé un café ainsi que quelques cuillères de muesli puis m'être habillée, je me rendis donc à l'institut. Comme me l'avait annoncé Booth au téléphone, le squelette de Louisville m'y attendait, déjà installé sur une table d'examen. Après avoir posé mes affaires dans mon bureau et vérifié mes mails, j'enfilais donc ma blouse et accédais à la plateforme. Hodgins était déjà à son poste, le nez devant l'écran de son ordinateur.

- Le FBI t'a-t-il transmis les échantillons de terre que j'ai prélevé sur place ?

- Oui. C'est en cours d'analyse. Pour l'instant, c'est juste de la terre argileuse avec des traces de fibres végétales. Probablement des résidus de ses vêtements. Vous avez retrouvé ce qu'il portait ?

- Non justement. Les tissus ont du se désagréger.

Ayant enfilé mes gants, je débutais l'examen des ossements. Je pris en main le crâne afin d'observer les deux impacts de balles à l'arrière. Je le plaçais sous la caméra pour opérer un grossissement à l'écran.

- C'est petit. Je dirais du 22. Ça correspondrait aux balles retrouvées sur place. Mais il faudra vérifier avec la balistique du FBI. Tu feras les prélèvements pour voir s'il ne reste pas des particules du projectile.

Mon collègue acquiesça sans lâcher l'écran des yeux. Au même instant, ce dernier se mit à biper.

- C'est confirmé, lança-t-il enfin. Fibres de laine et de coton.

- La victime n'était donc pas nue. On peut donc éliminer le crime sexuel.

- C'est pas moi qui tire ces conclusions d'habitude ?

Booth avait fait son entrée sur la plateforme sans s'annoncer. Il avait apparemment lui aussi profité de la nuit pour se reposer et affichait une mine éclatante.

- Si, c'est bien vous. Mais en votre absence il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse… lui répondis-je.

- Et bien maintenant je suis là, me lança Booth arborant l'un de ses sourires dont il a le secret. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a Bones ?

- Homme caucasien, plus de 70 ans. Les impacts de balle semblent être du 22. A vérifier. Traces de fibres naturelles dans le sol, donc il portait des vêtements au moment de sa mort. (prenant le fémur droit en main pour l'examiner) Présente des traces d'arthrose, rien d'original pour une personne de cet âge.

- Une idée de l'identité ?

- Non pas encore. Angela va se mettre à la reconstruction dès que j'aurai posé les marqueurs. Elle travaille sur les balles en attendant.

- Très bien. Dès qu'elle aura quelque chose, faites-le moi savoir.

- Comme d'habitude.

Booth entama sa descente de la plateforme avant de stopper en chemin et de se retourner.

- Bones, je vous ai téléphoné hier soir…

- Oui je sais.

- Vous étiez là ?

Ne lâchant pas du regard les ossements, je ne pus que réprimer un sourire en voyant Booth s'inquiéter de mes fréquentations nocturnes. Car n'ayant pas décroché à son appel, il pensait forcément, comme il me l'avait laissé entendre la veille, que j'étais avec un homme. Et autant que la veille, l'idée qu'il démontre un soupçon de jalousie m'amusait, d'autant plus après les pensées que j'avais eu envers lui.

- J'étais sous la douche Booth. Et je n'ai pas estimé utile de vous rappeler après.

- Oh ok. Je croyais…

- Que je passais la soirée avec un homme et que j'étais trop occupée dans mes activités pour vous répondre. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Vous me prenez vraiment pour une dévergondée Booth.

- Non !! se justifia-t-il. Je... C'est juste… Mais c'est vous qui étalez vos conquêtes et vos exploits sexuels!! Un vrai tableau de chasse!

- Je ne vois pas ce que vient faire la chasse là-dedans.

- C'est une expression Bones.

Je levais enfin les yeux vers lui. Booth était revenu sur ses pas et se tenait de l'autre côté de la table d'examen. Il était tendu, comme à chaque fois que l'on parlait de sexe, et plus particulièrement de mes amants. Était-il réellement conditionné par son éducation catholique ou agacé par ma liberté sexuelle ? A cet instant précis, je n'aurai su le dire… Nos regards se rejoignirent à mi-chemin, testant la force de l'autre, jaugeant sa résistance dans l'une de nos joutes silencieuses habituelles. Et une fois de plus, je l'emportais sans avoir à trop combattre.

- Laissez tomber Bones… Vous m'appelez ?

- Promis.

Après le départ de Booth, Angela confirma que les balles qui avaient causé la mort étaient bien du 22. Mais le fichier IBIS du FBI, répertoriant les armes en circulation n'avait pas trouvé de correspondance. Nous n'avions donc pas d'arme du crime.

Angela avait également fait la reconstruction faciale. Mais aucune concordance avec une personne disparue n'était apparue dans nos fichier ni dans ceux du FBI. Hodgins quant à lui avait analysé la carte à jouer sans y trouver ni ADN ni empreinte. Enfin, j'avais confirmé la datation du squelette : mort il y a un mois environ.

Nous avions donc un mort sans nom et les indices ne menaient à rien. J'appelais tout de même Booth pour le mettre au courant. Il répondit dès la première sonnerie.

- Angela a fini la reconstruction mais on n'a pas d'identité.

- Envoyez-la moi. Je vais la passer à Drumond. Il balayera la ville pour voir si quelqu'un le reconnaît. Et la carte ?

- Rien de concluant. Ni empreinte ni ADN. Je vais revoir les os mais on n'a rien Booth.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas.

- Comment ça ?

- Ces méthodes : les balles à l'arrière du crâne, cette carte, c'est pas du travail d'amateur. Et un professionnel commet rarement des erreurs.

- On fait quoi alors ?

- On attend les résultats du travail de terrain. La victime était peut-être connue aux champs de course.

- Et après ?

- Nous verrons bien Bones.

Je raccrochais, peu satisfaite de mon entretien avec Booth. Un sentiment d'impuissance me gagnait et je n'aimais pas ça.

Rare était les fois où la science nous laissait tomber. Mais le corps ne présentait aucune particularité : ni ancienne blessure, ni habitude ou pratique sportive ayant déformée son ossature, pas de vêtement, pas d'identité…

- Nous sommes vraiment dans une impasse…. répétai-je à voix haute dans mon bureau.

*

*

*

_**Ca m'a l'air mal embarqué toute cette histoire.... Pas vous ? Faites moi savoir votre avis ! ;)**_


	6. Un air de déjà vu

_**Merci à toutes pour vos reviewes. Désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde. Pas assez de temps, mais le cœur y est !**_

_**Ce chapitre est essentiel à l'enquête. Vous allez comprendre je pense. Et aimez j'espère.**_

_**petite review en fin de chapitre. Vous avez l'habitude.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Tchitchou**_

**oOoOo**_**  
**_

_**Chap. VI : « Un air de déjà vu »**_

Deux semaines après notre petite virée à Louisville, l'enquête était au point mort.

L'équipe locale dirigée par l'Agent Drumond n'avait pas découvert l'identité de la victime. Nous savions simplement que c'était un habitué de hippodrome, y venant chaque jour depuis des années. Mais selon le personnel, cet homme âgé était solitaire. Considéré comme coléreux par les uns, à moitié fou par les autres, ils aimaient parler aux chevaux dans leur box. Rien d'étonnant au fait qu'on l'ait retrouvé enterré dans l'un d'eux.

Et l'enquête s'était arrêtée là, faute de preuve suffisante. C'était un meurtre, assurément. Mais nous n'avions aucun moyen de remonter à l'agresseur de notre Monsieur X. Pas d'arme du crime, pas d'indice exploitable… Bref « que dalle ! » comme l'avait dit Booth, excédé par cette affaire et notre incapacité à la résoudre.

- Ce gars ne manque à personne alors ? avait-il demandé.

- Il faut croire que non.

- Je trouve ça triste, avait ajouté Angela. On devrait toujours manquer à quelqu'un.

- Et bien, Monsieur Grincheux qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux ne manque à personne ! ironisa Hodgins.

Nous étions tous abattus par la tournure que prenait cette affaire lorsque Camille fit irruption sur la plateforme du labo.

- Booth, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Toute l'équipe releva la tête pour voir ce que lui tendait la légiste en chef.

- C'est pas vrai !!! Où as-tu trouvé ça ??? s'écria Booth en voyant ce qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts gantés.

- Dans l'une des poches de mon noyé. On ne dirait pas…

- Un as de carreau… J'en mettrai ma main à couper, lança Booth. Ses yeux brillaient d'un nouvel éclat.

- Je vais quand même faire une reconstruction pour être sûre, ajouta Angela. L'eau a pas mal altéré le papier. Je vais vérifier si elle vient du même paquet que notre as de pique.

Après avoir pris le plateau où Camille avait déposé la carte, Angela gagna donc son bureau pour effectuer les analyses suivi d'Hodgins. Booth et moi suivîmes Camille dans la salle d'autopsie pour voir le corps. Ce dernier était étendu sur une table dans un état avancé de décomposition. Une odeur âcre emplissait la pièce. Booth grimaça en entrant mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. La couleur du cadavre tirait vers le verdâtre, la race restant impossible à définir dans de telles conditions. Sa peau apparaissait comme fripée par endroits et boursouflée à d'autres. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas endommagés et permettraient un bon travail sur échantillon.

- J'estime que la mort remonte à trois semaines environ.

- Soit une semaine après notre première victime, ajouta Booth.

- Si c'est le même homme. Rien n'est moins sûr pour l'instant.

Je m'efforçais de calmer les ardeurs de mon coéquipier face au peu d'éléments que nous avions.

- Où a-t-il été découvert ? demandai-je à Camille.

- Il obstruait le réservoir de Muddy Run en Pennsylvanie. Vue l'état du corps, les autorités de Lancaster ont préféré nous l'envoyer.

- On a une identité ? tenta Booth, visiblement excité à l'idée que l'affaire rebondisse avec un second corps.

- Isaïa Washington, habitant Wrightsville, Pennsylvanie. 72 ans. Son portefeuille était dans sa poche.

- Je vais contacter le bureau de Harrisburg et rependre l'affaire, lança Booth. Tu nous sauves la mise Camille ! ajouta-t-il avant de s'enfuir en courant, son portable déjà en main.

- Que feriez-vous sans moi, hein Docteur Brennan ? me lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas vous avez fait un heureux apparemment ! répondis-je, lui retournant amicalement son sourire. Quand pourrai-je avoir accès au corps ?

- J'ai terminé l'examen préliminaire mais il me reste les échantillons à prélever et diverses analyses toxicologiques à effectuer. Pour l'instant, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il ne présente pas de marque de blessure défensive. Ses avants bras et ses mains sont nets. Pas d'écorchure. Il ne s'est pas débattu. L'arrière de sa tête est abîmé. Je vais devoir ouvrir. Mais dès que j'ai fini, il est à vous. Je donnerais les vêtements à Hodgins.

- Très bien. Merci.

En attendant le corps, revenue à mon bureau, je relus le dossier de notre première victime pour rafraîchir ma mémoire. Homme, caucasien, plus de 70 ans. Si la race de la seconde victime restait à déterminer, l'âge concordait. Mais beaucoup de questions demeuraient encore sans réponse.

Sur les coups de midi, après un coup de fil de mon partenaire, je retrouvais Booth au Dîner pour déjeuner. Après l'autopsie de Camille, j'avais nettoyé les os et procédé à leur analyse.

En entrant je vis Booth qui se tenait à notre table habituelle, une assiette de frites accompagnées d'un hamburger posée devant lui. Mon assiette, garnie de ma traditionnelle salade, m'attendait déjà.

- Je me suis permis de commander en vous attendant, dit Booth alors que je m'asseyais en face de lui.

- Merci c'est gentil. Vous avez joint les autorités d'Harrisburg ?

- Oui. Ils nous refilent le bébé sans rechigner. Washington est parti à la pêche il y a trois semaines. Jamais revenu. C'est son voisin qui a donné l'alerte cinq jours plus tard, voyant s'accumuler le courrier. Sa voiture et son matériel de pêche ont été retrouvés non loin du corps. (piquant une frite) Vous avez appris quoi de votre côté ?

- Homme afro-américain, plus de 70 ans. Ce qui correspond à Isaïa Washington. L'identité est formelle. Cause de la mort : deux balles à l'arrière de la tête, comme notre première victime. Camille les a retiré du lobe droit du cerveau. Elles correspondent au calibre de celles retrouvées près du premier corps, du 22. Pour ma part, j'ai noté un récent trauma sur ses rotules. Des micros fractures. Il a peut-être été poussé violemment au sol ou maintenu de force à genoux.

- Un indice de plus qui fait pencher la balance pour une exécution, glissa Booth.

- Et la carte correspond au même paquet que l'as de pique selon des analyses graphiques d'Angela et les comparaisons matérielles d'Hodgins. Seule différence : malgré son âge, Washington ne présente pas de signe d'arthrite ou même d'arthrose. Par contre, il présente d'anciennes lésions au poignet droit, datant d'il y a plus de trente ans.

- Trente-quatre ans pour être précis. Le 27 septembre 1975.

Sa précision aiguisa ma curiosité.

- Comment savez-vous ça ?

Booth sortit un dossier cartonné et le posa sur la table entre nos assiettes.

- Isaïa Washington était fiché chez nous. Braquage, spécialisé dans les casinos. Vegas, Reno, Atlantique City. Il a pris une balle tirée par un agent de sécurité lors d'un braquage au Bellagio en septembre 1975. Et regardez ça.

Booth me tendit une photo sortie du dossier.

- Washington n'agissait pas seul. Ils étaient quatre, connus sous le nom de « Carré d'As » par le milieu et le FBI. Quatre inséparables, ensemble sur tous les coups. J'ai comparé la reconstruction du visage de la première victime avec cette photo. Y a comme un air de ressemblance, non ?

Booth pointait du doigt un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, en train de rire aux côtés de trois autres, dont Washington. Ce dernier le tenait par l'épaule, lui tendant une bière. Si le temps avait déformé le visage de cet homme, rendant sa peau moins ferme et y ajoutant quelques rides, la structure osseuse était bien la même : orbites légèrement écartées, mâchoire prononcée, pommettes saillantes : c'était notre première victime.

Booth enchaîna :

- Il faudra voir si Angela n'arrive pas à rajeunir sa reconstruction de la première victime mais si je devais parier, je miserais sur Adam Becker.

J'hochais la tête en signe d'approbation et continuais de l'écouter attentivement.

- Adam Becker a disparu de la circulation en 1983. A partir de cette date, nos fichiers n'ont plus de trace de lui ou de ses activités illégales. Il semble s'être rangé. J'ai envoyé tout ça à Drumond. Il a fait ses recherches. Il a trouvé le petit appartement qu'il occupait. Rien de luxueux. Son seul plaisir, c'était les chevaux. Et bien sûr les courses. Pas de famille connue. Il n'aurait pas gardé de lien avec ses anciens « collègues de travail ».

- On sait qui c'est ? indiquant les hommes de la photo.

- Oui. Le plus grand, c'est Ed Grinfild et le dernier Marc Stole. Charlie essaie de les localiser.

- Vous pensez qu'ils sont en danger ? tentai-je.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi notre tueur s'arrêterait en si bon chemin. Deux sur quatre, c'est déjà pas mal. Alors pourquoi ces deux-là et pas les autres ? Non je n'y crois pas. A moins que le tueur soit l'un des deux restants.

- Donc selon vous, Ed Grinfild et Marc Stole sont non seulement deux victimes potentielles, mais aussi deux suspects ?

- S'ils ne le sont pas encore, ils auront certainement des choses à nous apprendre Bones.

Nous passâmes le reste du déjeuner à parler de l'affaire. Une question nous taraudait : pourquoi sans prendre à des braqueurs retirés des affaires depuis plus de vingt-cinq ans ? Et pourquoi le tueur laissait-il ces cartes derrière lui ? Le lien avec le surnom de l'équipe, « le carré d'as », semblait évident. Un tueur professionnel qui signerait ses meurtres de manière un peu trop personnelle ? L'enquête présentait encore beaucoup de zones d'ombre. Mais notre priorité était à présent de localiser Ed Grinfild et Marc Stole.

*

*

*

**_Merci d'avoir lu. Faites moi savoir ce que vous en pensez. Merci ;)_**


	7. Suspendue à ses lèvres

_**Après un long week-end plein de fou rires (encore merci les filles.), me voilà de retour avec le chapitre allusion dans ce chapitre à un personnage d'une autre série. Vous verrez. ;)  
**_

_**Merci à tous les lecteurs et surtout aux reviewers. Vos compliments me font avancer.**_

_**Bonne lecture et rdv en bas de page pour une nouvelle review. Bonnes ou mauvaises, donnez moi vos impressions ! **_

_**Tchitchou**_

oOoOo

_**Chap. VII : « Suspendue à ses lèvres »**_

L'après-midi suivante ne nous avait pas apporté beaucoup plus d'informations. Angela avait confirmé que la première victime était bien Adam Becker grâce à un logiciel de rajeunissement. Il n'y avait plus de doute. Hodgins travaillait sur les vêtements d'Isaïa Washington, mais il faudrait attendre le lendemain pour avoir les résultats. J'avais fini l'examen des radios et la paperasse pour le deuxième corps en attendant des nouvelles de Booth. Mais le FBI n'arrivait pas à localiser Marc Stole et Ed Grinfild. Leurs traces se perdaient au début des années 80 lorsque leur série de braquages avait pris fin.

Toujours des questions, et peu de réponses. Mon impuissance à démêler les fils de cette enquête commençait à me porter sur les nerfs. Et je n'aimais pas ça.

En début de soirée, Booth passa chez moi pour faire le point. Il avait ressorti le dossier que le FBI avait constitué sur le « Carré d'As » à l'époque des faits et avait parlé aux anciens agents en charge de notre quatuor.

Notre traditionnel dîner thaï réceptionné, nous étions à présent installés dans mon salon, sur le canapé. Les papiers, photos et autres éléments du dossier étaient étalés sur ma table basse, se mêlant aux boîtes de bœuf frit, de nouilles au riz et de soupes aux crevettes citronnées. Booth et moi discutions de l'enquête, revoyant les moindres détails.

- Nos victimes ne sont pas des oies blanches Bones.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire…

Booth ne put retenir un soupir.

- Ça veut dire que nos quatre lascars n'hésitaient pas à taper fort. Tenez, le 3 juillet 1972, ils ont braqué le Tangiers.

- Le Tangiers à Vegas ?

- Vous en connaissez un autre ? me lança-t-il, un sourcil relevé. Ils ont emporté pas moins de 12 millions et demi de dollars. Sam Braun a juré à les retrouver et de les faire payer.

- Sam Braun ? Qui est Sam Braun ?

- Vous ne connaissez pas Sam Braun ? demanda Booth, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement.

- Non. Je devrais ?

- C'est une institution dans le milieu du jeu. Un monument. Rien ne se fait à Vegas sans son accord. Sam Braun est parti de rien et s'est construit une fortune, pas moins de sept casinos. Une vraie success story… Mais sa famille a connu des… problèmes. Il a perdu un fils, assassiné par son propre frère. Braun a été inquiété par la justice dans plusieurs affaires mais n'a jamais arrêté, faute de preuve.

Je l'écoutais énumérer les faits avec attention.

- Et vous savez quoi Bones : Sam Braun est de la veille école. Quand il a un problème, il ne fait pas appel à la police, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Il le règle tout seul.

- Exact.

- Un peu comme mon père…

Ma phrase plana un instant. Booth me regarda. Il semblait vouloir me rassurer mais ne trouvait pas les mots. Après tout, la seule chose qui différenciait mon père de ces braqueurs, c'était leur cible : des banques pour les uns, des casinos pour les autres. Même motivation, même façon de procéder.

- Votre père n'a jamais tué un civil ou un flic intègre Bones.

Booth avait mis fin à ma réflexion silencieuse, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, d'un simple regard. Sa faculté à me cerner m'étonnait toujours et me mettait même mal à l'aise parfois. Comme c'était le cas maintenant. Je décidais donc de revenir à notre dossier après mettre raclée la gorge.

- Sam Braun est le genre d'homme à attendre trente ans pour régler ce genre d'affaire ?

- Je ne sais pas. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid Bones.

- Ah, je connais cette métaphore !

- Bien. On progresse alors…

Booth doucha par son sarcasme mon sentiment de fierté de connaître une expression populaire. S'appuyant à nouveau sur le dossier du canapé, il me servit son éternel sourire malicieux.

J'avais beau y être habituée depuis plus de quatre ans que nous travaillions ensemble, ce sourire, _son sourire_, avait toujours le même effet sur moi. Il inhibait toute forme de résistance de ma part, quelque soit ma volonté. Je n'y pouvais rien. C'était plus fort que moi.

Ce sourire touchait quelque chose en moi, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y répondre. Booth savait qu'il arrivait toujours à ses fins en l'utilisant sur moi. Et il en abusait presque.

Un ange passa avant que mon partenaire ne reprenne la parole.

- Selon les recherches qu'a fait Charlie, Ed Grinfild serait rentré chez lui dans le Grand Ouest. Précisément… Il chercha dans le dossier… Dans le Colorado. Aux dernières nouvelles, il aurait racheté l'exploitation familiale et ferait pousser du maïs et du…

Mais je n'écoutais plus Booth.

Son sourire avait déclenché chez moi une réaction plus importante que d'habitude. Mon partenaire continuait de parler, d'énumérer des faits que je savais importants pour l'affaire mais les mots n'éteignaient plus mon cerveau.

J'essayais de me reprendre, de capter les paroles qu'il prononçait. Je fermais les yeux à plusieurs reprises, clignant des paupières pour me concentrer. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Mon attention n'était fixée que sur une seule et unique chose : sa bouche.

Je l'observais comme si je la voyais pour la première fois. J'en connaissais pourtant la moindre expression. J'étais comme hypnotisée.

Booth avait une magnifique bouche, les lèvres parfaitement dessinées. Ni trop fines, ni trop pulpeuses. Charnues à souhait mais juste ce qu'il fallait.

Ses lèvres pouvaient s'étirer en un grand sourire, découvrant ses dents parfaitement alignées. Ou bien devenir tristes, les bords légèrement rabattus vers le bas, lui donnant l'air d'un enfant puni. Parfois, Booth ne relevait qu'un coin de sa bouche, se donnant un air tantôt malin, tantôt préoccupé.

Il y avait aussi ce petit pincement des lèvres lorsque quelque chose lui déplaisait ou lorsque la colère montait. Un pincement presque imperceptible mais qui ne m'échappait jamais.

J'avais appris à décoder son attitude et ce que Booth faisait de sa bouche en faisait partie. Au même titre que la main dans le bas de mon dos ou que sa façon de jouer avec son jeton de poker ou son briquet.

Mais plus que tout, j'aimais son tic. Booth avait un tic. Celui de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Rien de vulgaire ou de suggestif. Juste un tic dont il ne devait pas lui-même avoir conscience.

J'avais remarqué qu'il passait sa langue sur le coin droit de sa bouche plus fréquemment qu'à gauche, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Il m'arrivait de compter le nombre de fois que Booth faisait cela dans la journée.

Passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Rien d'évocateur en soit. Alors comment un simple petit tic prenait ce soir-là une toute autre signification ?

Peut-être parce que je ne pouvais arrêter d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait faire avec cette bouche. J'avais eu un aperçu de ses talents l'an dernier. Mais le simple cliché d'un baiser sous le gui m'avait laissé sur ma faim. On peut faire tant de choses avec une bouche…

Embrasser entre autres choses. Et Booth avait du potentiel en la matière. Ses lèvres étaient douces et fermes. Juste assez pour donner la pression nécessaire à un baiser réussi. Vue l'agilité dont il faisait preuve avec sa langue, il devait également avoir certaines facilités pour le french kiss.

Je l'analysais comme s'il agissait d'un os. J'évaluais ses capacités, ses aptitudes. Mais mes observations extérieures ne valaient pas une expérience pratique. Et paradoxalement, ce à quoi je pensais ne relevait d'aucun protocole expérimental.

J'avais en effet l'intense envie de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Une envie qui m'empêchait de l'écouter ou de le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne pouvais chasser de mon esprit cette image de moi, assise à califourchon sur lui, ses mains allant de mes cuisses au bas de mon dos, les miennes parcourant son torse, lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Et quand enfin je parvins à me détacher de cette image, une autre prit sa place : je me voyais lui suçoter la lèvre supérieure. Intensément. Sans aucune retenue. Me collant à son torse, mes mains sur sa nuque le pressant contre moi.

Mon corps se mit à réagir aux scénarios qui occupaient mon esprit. Je ne pus réprimer mes mouvements devenus brusques et saccadés. Instinctivement, je passais moi-même ma langue sur mes lèvres comme pour retenir son goût imaginaire.

- Bones ?

Je ne sais pas combien de temps il avait fallu à Booth pour remarquer mon attitude étrange, combien de temps je m'étais imaginée l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Mais mon corps se crispait, le bas de mon dos me piquait. J'en avais la chair de poule.

- Bones ? Ça va ?

Sa voix, lointaine, se fit peu à peu plus claire. Son intonation dénotait une légère inquiétude. Mais je restais prisonnière des images qui s'incrustaient dans mon esprit, de la sensation de sa douce chaleur sur mes lèvres.

C'est seulement lorsque Booth posa sa main sur mon avant-bras que je revins brutalement à la réalité. Sa poigne était à la fois ferme et apaisante. Il était toujours assis à mes côtés sur mon canapé mais il s'était redressé. Booth scrutait mon regard pour y trouver des réponses.

- Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ?

J'avais la gorge sèche, incapable de répondre tout de suite. Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois pour reprendre mes esprits.

Alors que fantasmer Booth sous ma douche ne m'avait pas même fait culpabiliser, la possibilité d'un simple baiser m'avait totalement retournée. Peut-être parce que Booth était en face de moi, à quelques dizaines de centimètres, bien réel. Loin du fantasme.

Booth était là. En chair et en os.

Face à son regard interrogateur, je me levai en m'éclaircissant la gorge. Je déglutis avec difficulté. J'étais mal à l'aise, non pas d'avoir imaginé mon partenaire, mais qu'il me voit à présent dans cet état d'excitation. Bien sur, il n'en connaissait pas la cause, mais il n'était pas idiot non plus.

- Oui, ça va. J'ai juste… ça va.

Je cherchais quelque chose à faire pour m'occuper les mains et l'esprit. J'entrepris de ranger et jeter les cadavres de boîtes vides de notre dîner.

- Ok. Si vous le dîtes… On est d'accord alors.

- D'accord sur quoi ?

Je n'avais rien suivi de tout ce que Booth m'avait expliqué sur l'affaire.

- D'accord pour laisser aux agents locaux 24 heures de plus pour chercher Ed Grinfild et Marc Stole. Vous n'avez rien écouté ? dit-il entre étonnement et exaspération.

- Si si. Très bien. Faisons cela.

Je croisais enfin son regard. Si je ne connaissais pas les gens, je déchiffrais Booth. Et ses yeux parlaient pour lui : il savait que quelque chose clochait, mais hésitait à poser des questions. J'essayais de paraître la plus naturelle possible, donnant le change. Après quelques secondes, il capitula.

- Il se fait tard Bones. Je vais vous laisser et m'occuper de ce coup de fil.

Booth se leva et attrapa sa veste posée sur l'accoudoir. Je n'osais pas lui demander à qui il allait téléphoner. Il devait m'en avoir parlé pendant mon « absence » et à une nouvelle bizarrerie de ma part, il aurait exigé des réponses sur mon comportement étrange.

- Très bien. Faites ça. On en reparle demain.

- Bonne nuit Bones.

- Bonne nuit.

Je refermais la porte derrière Booth et y restais adossée quelques instants. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Comment une banale soirée avec Booth avait-elle tourné au fantasme sexuel avec mon partenaire ?

J'avais perdu le contrôle. Et ça ne me ressemblait pas.

Je traversais la cuisine et me servais un verre d'eau fraîche. Mon cœur n'avait pas encore récupéré son rythme normal sous l'effet de l'excitation.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Temperance ? C'est Booth !!!_

Oui c'était Booth. Le même Booth que la veille. Ce grand brun au regard chaud, à la carrure rassurante, à la musculature puissante et à la bouche appétissante. C'était le même Booth. Mais mon jugement était devenu tout autre.

Faute de Larry, de John ou d'autre partenaire sexuel dans les parages, j'envisageais sérieusement cette nouvelle option.

*

*

*

_**Qui a résisté et n'a pas passé sa langue sur ses lèvres ? Pas moi ! ;)**_


	8. Sur la touche

_**Hey, désolée pour le retard.**_

_**Long week-end, alors je vous donne de la lecture pour vous occuper.**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviewes, et un bravo à Polichinelle, pour avoir été la seule à percuter pour Sam Braun. CSI, mes amis, CSI !!! :))**_

_**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Tchitchou**_

**oOoOo  
**

**Chap. VIII : « Sur la touche »**

- J'ai trouvé des traces d'urine sur le pantalon de notre noyé. Ainsi que de la terre au niveau de ses genoux.

Nous étions tous réunis sur la plateforme autour des deux squelettes de Louisville et de Lancaster. Hodgins avait enfin les résultats des analyses effectuées la veille.

- On a du le forcer à s'agenouiller, probablement en le mettant en joue. Position classique pour une exécution, expliqua Booth.

- Ça coïnciderait avec les micros fractures sur les rotules. Et l'urine ? Une envie pressante ? demandai-je ironiquement.

- Bones, avec une arme sur la nuque, même vous, vous feriez dans votre pantalon.

J'allais rétorquer que ce n'avait pas été le cas lorsque l'agent Kenton m'avait enlevée et avait failli me tuer avant de me laisser aux chiens. Mais je n'en fis rien.

Depuis la soirée de la veille, je voyais Booth d'un autre oeil. Je voyais l'homme en lui, et non plus seulement l'agent. Je voyais le mâle alpha, le reproducteur et non plus uniquement mon partenaire et ami.

Cependant, je conservais mon calme. La perte de contrôle que j'avais connu ne devait pas se reproduire, sous peine d'entamer mon efficacité dans le travail. Et puis je n'étais plus sous l'effet de surprise de ma propre réaction.

- Ça concorde en tout cas avec l'absence de blessure défensive, ajoutais-je. Et votre coup de fil ?

- J'ai appelé l'agent Xang, vous vous rappelez Bones ? Notre agent de liaison à Vegas. Je lui ai demandé si Sam Braun aurait pu envoyer des hommes faire le sale boulot ou engager un professionnel pour le faire.

- Wouaw wouaw wouaw attendez un peu… Sam Braun ? _LE_ Sam Braun ? Il serait dans le coup… ça me plait ça, le coupa Hodgins.

- Pas si vite. Ce n'est pas Braun.

Mon collègue entomologiste sembla déçu.

- Ah bon ? m'étonnais-je. Son implication n'a pas été établie ?

- Xang m'a appris que Sam Braun est mort il y a plusieurs mois. Abattu en pleine rue sous les yeux de sa fille. Il est donc hors de cause.

- Et vous ne saviez pas qu'il était mort ? Je veux dire, vous sembliez le connaître ?

- Je ne le connaissais pas, je connaissais le monde du jeu. Mais comme vous le savez, je suis retiré des affaires. Donc son décès m'a … échappé.

- Bien. Une piste de moins. On y voit plus clair ! raillai-je.

- J'attends encore les résultats des équipes de Denver et de Seattle pour Ed Grinfield et Marc Stole. J'aurai leur rapport à la mi-journée.

Son téléphone retentit.

- Quand on parle du loup.

Booth décrocha.

- Booth… Bon travail Phil. J'arrive.

Nous attendions tous qu'il nous en dise plus.

- Les agents de Seattle ont retrouvé Marc Stole.

- En morceaux ? tenta Angela d'un air dégoûté.

- Non. Chez lui, bien vivant. Ils l'ont emmené au poste. Je pars pour l'interroger.

- Je viens avec vous, lançais-je, déjà en train de retirer mes gants.

- Pas la peine Bones. Pas d'ossement. C'est juste un suspect.

- Mais c'est mon affaire aussi ! protestai-je, vexée qu'il me mette à l'écart.

- Et cela ne me dérange lorsque vous m'accompagnez au Hoover building. Mais je ne vais pas vous faire traverser le pays et perdre une journée pour interroger un suspect. Vous serez plus utile ici. Mais promis je vous raconte tout à mon retour. Et qui sait, on fêtera peut-être la résolution de l'affaire ?

Booth me dit cela avec un air taquin. Jetant un regard à Angela et Hodgins qui souriaient d'un air entendu, il me tourna le dos et descendit les marches de la plateforme.

Il me laissait là, à Washington, loin de l'action, du cœur de l'enquête.

Oui j'étais meilleure avec les os qu'avec les humains, avec les morts qu'avec les vivants. C'était un fait établi. Mais à son contact j'avais évolué. Même si je ne maîtrisais pas encore toutes les techniques d'interrogatoire, j'aimais participer à cet aspect de l'affaire. J'aimais voir les suspects éviter les questions, mentir, se sentir pris, oppressé, acculé, et finalement rendre les armes face à Booth.

J'admirais ses capacités à lire les gens, à deviner leurs pensées, à anticiper leur tentative de fuite. J'avais tout d'abord cru que Booth possédait une exceptionnelle aptitude à décrypter le langage du corps : sudation, pupilles dilatées, gestes plus ou moins contrôlés, tessiture de la voix, regard fuyant etc. Mais je mettais rendue à l'évidence : comprendre le genre humain ne se limite pas à l'étude de leur comportement. J'en avais fait l'amère expérience. Au fil des années, j'avais appris à lire le langage du corps, à décrypter l'attitude des suspects. J'arrivais à reconnaître les signes caractéristiques du mensonge. Mais comprendre les gens, ce n'est pas que cela.

Il me manquait toujours ce petit rien qui faisait que je ne les comprenais pas, ce qui faisait que Booth les comprenait, et pouvait ainsi les manipuler, les amener à l'endroit exact où il voulait. Ce qui faisait qu'il était meilleur que moi à ce jeu là.

Il me manquait l'instinct.

Et ce manque expliquait beaucoup de choses. Entre autres, cela expliquait pourquoi j'aimais regarder Booth travailler, interroger les témoins et les suspects en salle d'interrogatoire. Si j'aimais être à ses côtés et participer, j'appréciais peut-être plus encore être derrière la vitre sans tain. Je pouvais alors le regarder à ma guise.

J'essayais de me mettre à sa place, dans sa tête comme je l'avais dit au Docteur Wyatt il y a de cela deux ans. Et la situation n'avait pas évolué depuis.

J'aimais toujours autant regarder Booth travailler, me laissant porter au fil de ses questions, souvent sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Et je finissais toujours par m'émerveiller du résultat obtenu. Booth savait y faire avec les gens. C'était inné chez lui. Et jamais aucun cours ne pourra m'apprendre sa technique.

Booth m'avait donc évincé. Il allait faire seul le déplacement pour Seattle. Et moi je resterais dans mon labo.

Sans ossement « frais », j'étais condamnée à identifier l'un des nombreux lots des Limbes. Une activité qui jadis m'aurait comblée mais qui paraissait bien fade à côté d'une affaire criminelle.

De plus, je serais seule penchée sur ma table d'examen alors que Booth serait à l'autre bout du pays, à continuer de mener _notre _enquête.

*

*

*

_**Oui je sais je sais, je les sépare... Combien de temps ? Mystère et bubble gum..... ;)**_


	9. Le temps est une notion relative

_**Salut à tous.**_

_**Bon j'ai ENFIN écrit mon chapitre 12. Donc je peux à nouveau publier en gardant une avance confortable. Voici dont le chapitre 9.**_

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviewes, signées comme anonymes ainsi qu'aux lecteurs du chapitre précédent.**_

_**Ce chapitre est particulier. Vous verrez. Je vous rappelle que les pensées des personnages sont en italiques.  
**_

_**Bonne Lecture.**_

_**Tchitchou**_

_**oOoOo**_

_**Chap. IX : « Le temps est une notion relative »**_

Elle passa son temps à l'observer.

Tantôt franchement, tantôt du coin de l'œil, comme si elle avait peur d'être prise sur le fait. Mais il restait obstinément muet.

Son téléphone restait silencieux depuis le départ de son partenaire pour Seattle.

_Il a promis de t'appeler dès qu'il aura du nouveau, Temperance. Et Booth est un homme de parole._

Elle tentait de se convaincre elle-même. Elle pianotait nerveusement sur son bureau sans même s'en rendre compte.

Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Il lui avait prouvé qu'il était digne de confiance maintes et maintes fois. Mais là, la situation était différente. Elle se sentait dépossédée de son bien, de _son_ enquête. Mise à l'écart. Inutile.

Booth n'avait pas souhaité sa présence à ses côtés pour interroger le suspect. « Plus utile au labo »… mais pas pour l'enquête.

Cette idée ne la lâchait pas depuis plusieurs heures, se répercutant à l'infini sur les parois de son crâne alors qu'elle classait sa paperasse.

Booth était parti, sans elle, à l'autre bout du pays.

C'était la première fois en quatre ans de collaboration qu'ils étaient séparés, du moins de façon professionnelle. Ils ne travaillaient bien qu'ensemble.

Il y avait d'abord eu Aurora, puis L.A., la Nouvelle Orléans, le Nouveau Mexique, Vegas bien sûr, et plus récemment Londres. Ensemble. Jamais l'un sans l'autre.

Mais cette fois…

Et la raison de cette séparation lui échappait. Pire : Brennan n'aimait pas ce sentiment de manque qui pointait en elle. Un sentiment irrationnel et … inattendu. Son absence révélait l'importance qu'il revêtait à ses yeux.

Il fallait bien l'admettre : oui, Booth lui manquait.

* * *

Il passa son temps à l'observer.

L'individu était assis, les bras croisés sur son torse. Malgré ses tempes grisonnantes, il faisait bien plus jeune que son âge, bien que quelques rides marquaient le contour de ses yeux gris. Il n'était pas corpulent mais plutôt sec, élancé. Et surtout, il ne paraissait pas plus ému que ça d'être interrogé par le FBI.

Il en avait vu d'autres dans sa « carrière » de braqueur.

Non. Il attendait.

Et Booth le regardait en silence.

Lui était debout, adossé au mur dans un coin de la pièce mal éclairée.

L'agent spécial du FBI n'attendait rien ni personne pour débuter l'entrevue. Il se faisait juste son idée sur le personnage. Le jaugeait. C'était sa façon de procéder.

Il se faisait une opinion sur les gens de cette manière. Et se tromper rarement.

Il ne se fiait pas au langage du corps, et encore moins à ce qu'ils pouvaient dire. Le mensonge entachait beaucoup trop de choses dans ce monde. Non. Il faisait confiance à ses tripes. C'était comme absorber des vibrations.

Bones avait d'abord rejeté sa façon de faire. Puis, face à ses résultats, elle avait tenté d'expliquer sa technique d'approche. Elle disait que cette façon de procéder ne reposait sur rien de rationnel, rien de scientifique. Et, une fois de plus, elle avait raison.

Mais quoique qu'il en soit, quoi que Bones en pense, ses tripes lui disaient à cet instant précis que Marc Stole n'avait pas entrepris de vengeance envers ses anciens compagnons de délit.

Rangé des affaires depuis longtemps, il avait plus l'air d'un septuagénaire jouissant tranquillement de sa retraite que d'un criminel réalisant une expédition punitive.

Et puis pourquoi ?

Aucun mobile ne se dégageait, même après avoir posé ses questions.

Définitivement, pour Booth, Marc Stole était plus une victime potentielle qu'un suspect crédible.

* * *

Il passa sa journée à l'observer.

Il faisait chaud et malgré la vitre ouverte, il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle d'air. Sa chemise présentait de belles auréoles de transpiration sous ses aisselles et son front était trempé de sueur.

Il était posté devant chez lui depuis l'aube, caché en lisière de la forêt, de l'autre côté de la route. Il l'avait vu récupéré tôt le journal devant sa porte et le lire, assis à la table de la véranda. Il avait regardé déjeuner à la jumelle depuis sa voiture.

Lui ne mangeait pas. Pas pendant sa mission. Il devait rester concentré. A l'affût.

Vers 13h, des voitures étaient arrivées chez sa proie. Des hommes en costumes sombres en étaient descendus et lui avaient demandé de le suivre. Ce qu'il avait fait sans faire d'esclandre.

Derrière ses jumelles, il se demandait ce que pouvait lui vouloir le FBI.

Mais il ne paniqua pas pour autant.

Il rangea ses jumelles dans leur étui et attendit que les véhicules des fédéraux ne soient plus à vue pour mettre le contact du van. Les pneus ne crissèrent pas quand il démarra. Sans se précipiter, il se mit à rouler, la radio jouant un vieil air dont le nom lui échappait. Et enfin, l'air qui rentrait par la fenêtre ouverte vint légèrement rafraîchir son visage.

Ce n'était que partie remise.

Et le temps jouait pour lui.

*

*

*

**_Retour de notre tueur..... Wait and see...and REVIEW !!!_**


	10. Le cinquième mousquetaire

_**Pour vous occupez ce week-end, un nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Merci à tous les lecteurs et tous les reviewers.**_

_**Chapitre dédicacé à Leelee qui m'a aidé lors de l'écriture pour quelques recherches de détails. Merci ! ;-)**_

_**Les pensées des personnages sont en **__italique_.

_**Bonne lecture à tous**_.

oOoOo

_**Chap. X : « le cinquième mousquetaire »**_

- Je vous avais dit que je vous appellerais. Vous n'écoutez jamais rien Bones ! Vous avez vu l'heure ?

Je n'avais pu résister plus longtemps. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir de toute façon.

Il était 3 heures du matin et Booth n'avait pas appelé depuis son départ l'avant-veille. Soit 34 heures sans nouvelle, ni de l'enquête ni de lui. Et je ne savais pas ce qui m'énervait le plus : qu'il me laisse à l'écart de l'affaire ou que je m'inquiète pour lui.

Parce que j'étais bêtement et irrémédiablement inquiète pour lui. Pour sa sécurité. Ce qui était irrationnel et donc stupide. Lui, l'agent _spécial_ du FBI, l'ancien sniper, était bien capable de prendre soin de lui tout seul. Mais j'avais ce sentiment nouveau et dérangeant d'appréhension contre lequel je ne pouvais rien.

Malgré le décalage horaire, je l'avais donc appelé. Et c'est un Booth râleur que j'avais à présent au bout du fil.

- Vous ne m'appeliez pas Booth. Je voulais savoir si vous aviez des éléments nouveaux sur l'affaire.  
- Oui j'en ai Bones. Mais je ne vais pas vous en faire part à 11h du soir par téléphone.  
- Et pourquoi ? m'offusquai-je assise dans mon lit.  
- Parce que je suis sur le point d'embarquer dans un avion qui me ramène à DC. Et que je suis fatigué. Que je vous en parlerais en personne demain, enfin tout à l'heure, enfin vous m'avez compris ! Alors faites-moi le plaisir de dormir et de venir me chercher à l'aéroport. Je dois atterrir à Dulles un peu avant 10h.  
- Ok je serais là. Bon vol.  
- Bonne nuit Bones.

Je raccrochais, soulagée. Booth avait du nouveau et surtout, il allait bien. Je souris sans savoir pourquoi mais me repris rapidement.

_Il n'y a pas de quoi sourire Brennan !!! C'est juste Booth !!!_

Je pus enfin m'endormir.

oOoOo

- Alors, vous avez fait un bon voyage ?

Nous étions assis dans ma voiture. Booth n'appréciait pas d'occuper le siège passager, mais il était hors de question que je lui laisse le volant. Pour une fois…

- Exécrable. Un gamin n'a pas arrêté de courir dans l'allée. Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil.

Booth passa sa main sur son visage. Il paraissait en effet épuisé. Son costume, habituellement impeccable, était froissé. Il n'était pas rasé et de jolies cernes marquaient ses yeux. Mais malgré son aspect quelque peu négligé, j'étais contente de l'avoir avec moi. Auprès de moi.

- Vous voulez passer chez vous avant d'aller au bureau ? lui demandai-je, pensant qu'il apprécierait de se changer.  
- Oui, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche et d'une café noir. On pourra faire le point après.

Je brûlais de savoir ce qu'il avait appris mais je le laissais tranquille, ayant pitié de son sale état. J'éteignis même la radio, pour lui laisser quelques minutes de répit. Passé le premier feu rouge, bercé par le ronronnement du moteur, Booth s'assoupit.

Arrivée devant chez lui, je coupais le contact. Booth dormait toujours. Je pris un instant pour le regarder.

Il semblait vraiment éreinté. Son périple à Seattle avait du être éprouvant. Peut-être n'avait-il pas dormi depuis son départ de Washington. Et je n'avais pas envie de le réveiller. Pas tout de suite.

Je détaillais les traits de son visage, profitant de son sommeil.

Il était agité. Derrière ses paupières closes, je pouvais voir ses pupilles bouger. Cet homme ne se reposait donc jamais.

Son corps se tendit soudain, les muscles de sa main droite s'agrippant dans un réflexe à la poignée de la portière. Il semblait lutter contre quelque chose, une sorte de combat intérieur qui lui pompait toute son énergie. Puis aussi vite que ça lui avait pris, sa tension s'apaisa. Son corps se détendit.

Je m'approchais encore de lui, le respirant.

J'avais un besoin quasi maladif de le sentir près de moi mais aussi de le sentir tout court. Son odeur m'avait manqué autant que sa présence.

Il sentait l'homme.

Cette odeur indéfinissable, faite de milliers de fragrances s'entremêlant et formant un mélange qui ne correspondait qu'à lui. C'était masculin. Mais c'était aussi à la fois fort et fragile, épicé et doux, entêtant et imperceptible.

Cette odeur, c'était Booth.

Alors que je me saoulais de son arôme, les yeux fermés pour capter la moindre nuance de son parfum, un « Bones » étouffé me surprit. Le calme de la voiture, moteur éteint, l'avait réveillé et il me regardait, interrogateur.

- Vous dormiez et je ne savais pas comment vous réveillez, bredouillais-je comme prise en faute.

Exténué, mon excuse lui suffit et Booth ne poussa pas plus loin. Il sortit de la voiture et attrapa son sac sur la banquette arrière. Je sortis à mon tour et verrouillai mon véhicule. Rendus à son appartement, nous entrâmes. Booth balança son sac dans le couloir et s'étira.

- Faites comme chez vous Bones. Je file sous la douche.

J'acquiesçais et m'assis sur son canapé. Je ne savais pas quoi faire en l'attendant.

Rapidement, j'entendis l'eau couler. Et mon esprit prit à nouveau des chemins de traverse, me remémorant ma propre douche. Mon corps réagit dans la seconde et mon cœur s'emballa.

Booth était là, à quelques mètres de moi, nu, sous sa douche, l'eau parcourant son corps, le savon lustrant ses muscles…

Je me levais. Il fallait que je m'occupe à autre chose, que je pense à autre chose.

Je me mis donc à tourner dans l'appartement de mon partenaire.

On ne pouvait pas dire que Booth était le roi de la décoration. Son appartement était plus un amas de choses hétéroclites qui comptaient pour lui ou qui lui étaient utiles. Un canapé, une table basse, un coucou, des cartes de géographie pendues au mur, la tête en bois d'un acteur comique, Laurel ou Hardy, je n'avais jamais su les reconnaître… Quelques dessins d'enfant, des trophées de sport, sa quille de bowling, des affiches de vieux films, ses crosses de hockey…

Me baladant dans l'appartement, longeant les murs, touchant ses objets, pensant à autre chose qu'à Booth sous la douche, je ne me rendis pas compte que je me trouvais à présent dans sa chambre. Son lit garni de draps sombres, la photo de Parker sur le chevet, des étagères, quelques livres dont les miens…

_Combien de femmes se sont retrouvées là, dans cette pièce, avant moi ? Combien d'entre elles ont dormi dans ce lit ? Combien ont passé la nuit avec lui ? _

Ces questions restèrent sans réponse. Et alors que ma main effleurait le pied du lit, je me pris à imaginer mon partenaire dans les bras d'une autre. Et, soudainement, mon ventre se crispa. Sans raison.

Puis, derrière une porte, je l'entendis à nouveau. Un râle de profonde lassitude sous l'eau qui coulait toujours.

Booth était là, derrière cette porte.

Et sans savoir pourquoi ou comment, sans réfléchir, ma main se posa sur la poignée.

Ce n'était pas de la curiosité, ni du voyeurisme. Je voulais juste le voir. Quelque chose brûlait en moi, me poussant à me trouver là, tout près de lui. Peut-être une forme de désir pour le fruit défendu. Booth m'était défendu, à cause de cette foutue ligne. Et cela ne le rendait que plus attirant.

Je commençais à tourner la poignée ronde dans ma main. Mon sang battait mes tempes sous l'effet de l'excitation. Mon pouls s'était accéléré et ma gorge était sèche.

Alors que la porte était déverrouillée, un nouveau bruit se fit entendre à l'intérieur. Un long soupir. Puis l'eau s'arrêta soudain de couler et le silence se fit un court instant. La réalité me rattrapa. Je ne pouvais pas rester là, plantée devant sa porte. Booth allait sortir et je n'avais rien à faire là. Je devais battre en retraite.

Mon cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure alors que j'imaginais Booth sortant ruisselant de sa baignoire, empoignant une serviette, commençant à se sécher.

Avant de me faire découvrir par mon partenaire, je repris mes esprits et me dirigeai en vitesse vers la cuisine. J'entrepris de faire du café.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Booth arriva, rasé de frais, habillé d'un jean et d'un t-shirt sombre. Il semblait un peu remis. Son regard se posa sur la cafetière qui fumait.

- Bonne idée Bones. Rien de tel qu'un bon café pour finir de me retaper !

Il me décrocha_ son _sourire. Booth, _mon_ Booth, était enfin de retour. Et je cachais ma satisfaction derrière mon regard brillant en cherchant les tasses.

- Placard de droite.  
- Ah, merci.  
- Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant mon absence ? demanda-t-il innocemment.  
- Rien de palpitant. Identification de victimes des Limbes. J'ai aidé Angela à élaborer un nouveau programme de reconnaissance de masse. J'ai supervisé la thèse d'un étudiant. Et vous, vous avez vu Marc Stole ?

Je versais le café alors que Booth me tendait les tasses. L'odeur nous enveloppa et vint se superposer à son after-shave. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers son salon et nous installâmes sur son canapé.

- Oui je l'ai vu. Et ce n'est pas notre homme.  
- Il avait un alibi pour les deux meurtres ?  
- Il n'a pas quitté l'État depuis son retour en 1984. Les agents ont procédé à une fouille chez lui, il n'avait pas d'arme. Le seul truc dangereux qu'il possède, c'est des produits explosifs qu'il utilise pour ses fusées.  
- Ses fusées ?  
- Oui. Il passe son temps à faire du modélisme spatial et les fait décoller dans son jardin. Bref, rien de suspect.  
- Vous l'avez interrogé ?  
- Bien sûr Bones que je l'ai interrogé ! Le gars était une tombe. Jusqu'à ce que je lui montre les photos de ses anciens collègues refroidis. Il est devenu plus bavard à partir de ce moment là…  
- Et ? demandai-je, curieuse de savoir ce que Stole avait dit.  
- Et, il nous a appris que le Carré d'As n'était pas formé de quatre hommes. Mais de cinq.  
- De cinq ? m'étonnai-je.  
- Oui, cinq hommes. Le dernier larron se nommant Jim Clarkson.  
- Jim Clarkson… Le nom ne me disait rien. Il n'apparaissait pas dans le dossier du FBI. Il n'était pas sur la photo non plus, ajoutai-je.  
- Exact, il la prenait cette photo, enchaîna Booth après avoir pris une gorgée de café. Clarkson était un peu la cinquième roue du carrosse. Le dernier a avoir rejoint la bande. Un gars gentil mais un peu faible, malléable. C'était un peu le souffre douleur des autres.  
- Pourquoi restait-il alors ?  
- Parce qu'il n'avait qu'eux. Parce qu'il les aidait dans les casses. Il attendait dehors au volant de la voiture et assurait leur fuite. Il était utile et ne demandait pas grand-chose.  
- Pourquoi nous n'avons aucune trace de lui dans le dossier ?  
- Parce qu'il est mort en 1977.  
- Mort ?  
- Oui. Quand il a su pour ses deux camarades refroidis, Stole s'est mis à table et à tout déballé. Il a peur pour ses fesses. Il a donc raconté qu'à l'époque, Clarkson s'était entiché d'une fille. Une flic sous couverture.  
- Oh je vois. Ça n'a pas du plaire aux autres j'imagine.  
- Non. Ils avaient peur qu'il les balance sur l'oreiller. Quand ils l'ont su, ils n'ont pas hésité et l'ont descendu. Selon Stole, ils ont passé deux jours à frapper son corps à coups de marteau dans une baignoire, puis l'ont découpé et passé au mixeur. Il ne reste rien de lui.  
- Ils se sont donnés du mal pour cela, ajoutai-je.  
- Ils ne voulaient pas laisser de trace.  
- Ils ont réussi. Clarkson a disparu. C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.  
- Oui. Mais après ça, Washington s'en serait voulu et l'ambiance dans le groupe s'en serait ressentie. Le Carré d'As a encore œuvré deux ans avant de se séparer. Définitivement.  
- Tout ça ne nous dit pas qui a tué Adam Becker et Isaïa Washington.  
- Non toujours pas. On a placé Stole sous protection. Il a passé un accord avec le procureur avant de tout avouer. Il ne sera pas inculpé de meurtre. Il est donc retourné chez lui. Et on recherche cette femme avec qui Clarkson avait une liaison. Mais je n'y crois pas trop. Si une femme peut attendre longtemps avant de se venger, l'exécution par arme à feu n'est pas un procédé très féminin.

Booth s'avachit dans son canapé, épuisé. Il m'avait tout dit et semblait vidé.

On avançait mais aucune solution ne se profilait à l'horizon. Nous avions résolu un meurtre vieux de trente ans dont personne n'avait connaissance sans pour autant avoir coffré son auteur. Qui était toujours une victime potentielle de notre assassin actuel qui courait toujours.

Je finis mon café. Je n'avais pas envie de partir, de quitter Booth, mais je me fis violence.

- Je vais vous laisser vous reposer Booth, dis-je me le levant, posant ma tasse vide sur la table basse. Je vais retourner au labo. Vous me préviendrez quand vous aurez du nouveau ?

Booth m'adressa un regard entendu. Mon coup de fil nocturne me revint en mémoire. Il me sourit, s'allongeant dans son canapé, étendant ses jambes et attrapant la télécommande de la télé.

- Soyez patiente cette fois Bones. Je vous téléphone. Promis. Je vais juste m'allonger une heure ou deux en attendant que Charlie m'appelle.  
- Ok. Reposez-vous bien.  
- Merci Bones.  
- De rien. A tout à l'heure.

Un bâillement transforma ses derniers mots en un bruit incompréhensible. Booth était si fatigué que ça en devenait attendrissant.

Je tirai la porte de son appartement derrière moi et descendis jusqu'à ma voiture. En conduisant jusqu'au Jefferson, je repensais à cette histoire de femme-flic.

« L'exécution n'est pas un procédé très féminin » avait dit Booth.

Peut-être.

Mais cette femme, si elle était toujours en vie, était à présent notre nouveau suspect.

*

*

*

**_Alors, alors... qu'en pensez-vous ? _**

**_Un peu de tout dans ce chapitre : du B/B, de l'enquête... _**

**_Juste pour info, le crime de la baignoire m'a été inspiré d'un fait réel...  
_**


	11. Les fantômes du passé

_**Une semaine d'absence. Je suis impardonnable.**_

_**Merci à tous les lecteurs et a fortiori aux reviewers.**_

_**Je vais essayer de poster plus souvent mais la suite me donne du fils à retordre (fichu chapitre 15 !)**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Tchitchou**_

_**oOoOo**_

_**Chap. XI : « Les fantômes du passé »**_

Il faisait frais. Une fraîcheur qui tranchait avec les fortes températures que tout le pays avait connu ces derniers jours. Pourtant, il était presque midi. Le printemps, cette année, était capricieux.

C'est donc vitres fermées que nous roulions vers Charleston en Virginie occidentale. Charlie y avait localisé Maguy Stuart, l'officier qui couchait avec Clarkson. Booth était venu me chercher à l'institut et nous avions pris la route.

J'étais contente de sortir de mon labo. Deux jours tenue à l'écart de l'enquête m'avaient mise à l'épreuve. J'aimais le terrain, je m'y sentais à l'aise, au cœur de l'action. J'avais tout fait pour convaincre Booth de m'accorder une entière coopération sur les affaires au début de notre partenariat. Et pour rien au monde je ne ferais à présent machine arrière.

J'avais trouvé ma place, sur le terrain, à ses côtés.

Après sa sieste, Booth avait reçu le coup de fil de Charlie. Ce dernier lui avait procuré l'adresse de Maguy Stuart et ses états de service. J'y jetais un œil pendant le trajet.

Au dossier était joint une photo d'elle à l'époque. C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'années, en uniforme. Ses cheveux blonds étaient retenus en chignon sur sa nuque. Sa bouche était fine, ses pommettes saillantes et son regard d'un bleu franc. Maguy Stuart avait été sans conteste une très belle femme. Et un bon policier.

Selon les documents du dossier, elle était très bien notée par ses supérieurs, qualifiée d'agent exemplaire à plusieurs reprises. On lui confiait des missions délicates, comme des infiltrations.

Comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans les bras de Clarkson ?

- L'Amour ne se commande pas Bones, argumenta Booth à qui un peu de repos avait fait le plus grand bien.

- Ah nous y revoilà ! Ça faisait longtemps aussi que vous ne m'aviez pas sorti l'Amour comme explication à tout.

- Je dis simplement que par Amour, les gens sont prêts à faire beaucoup de choses.

- Comme quoi par exemple ?

- Comme renier certaines valeurs, tirer un trait sur les erreurs du passé, fermer les yeux sur les travers du quotidien, s'oublier face à l'autre, pour l'autre…

- Waouw.

J'étais une fois de plus stupéfaite du crédit que Booth donnait à l'Amour. J'essayais tout de même de rationaliser pour comprendre ses arguments.

- Donc selon vous, Aimer, c'est mettre son existence entre parenthèses.

- En quelque sorte. C'est faire passer l'autre avant soi-même, oui.

« Faire passer l'autre avant soi-même ».

Le concept m'était inconnu.

Je ne pensais pas être une personne égoïste. Juste indépendante.

S'effacer devant quelqu'un, c'est ça l'Amour ? Donner la priorité à ses envies, ses besoins, ses désirs ? Cela ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit.

Cela revenait à s'abandonner à l'autre. Ça aussi, je ne connaissais pas. J'étais dans le contrôle, à chaque instant de ma vie. J'avais la situation en main. A l'institut, sur le terrain, en conférence, au lit. J'étais en contrôle et ne m'abandonnais jamais.

- Peut-être qu'entre Jim Clarkson et Maguy Stuart, ce n'était que sexuel, dis-je pour ironiser la chose.

- Peut-être. Mais je ne pense pas. Si ce n'était qu'une histoire de fesses, les autres n'auraient pas pris peur et ne l'auraient pas liquidé. Non pour moi, c'était plus que du sexe.

- Très bien. Nous verrons ce que Maguy en dira.

J'étais à deux doigts de lui proposer de parier mais je me retins car la voiture s'engageait dans un petit chemin. Booth vérifia l'adresse notée par Charlie sur un morceau de papier et coupa le moteur.

- C'est bien ici.

Nous étions stationnés à quelques mètres d'une caravane délabrée. L'auvent présentait un énorme trou sur la gauche, probablement causé par de fortes intempéries. Le jardin qui avait du être beau, était à présent dévasté. Le gazon était brûlé par le soleil et les fleurs mortes jonchaient les jardinières. Nous descendîmes de voiture et nous approchèrent. Une ombre glissa derrière une fenêtre et un rideau retomba.

Alors que Booth allait frapper, la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Une femme armée d'un fusil nous braqua. Booth et moi levâmes instantanément les mains en l'air.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- FBI. Agent Spécial Seeley Booth et le Docteur Temperance Brennan. Posez cette…

- Que venez-vous faire chez moi ?

- Vous êtes Madame Stuart ?

Booth essayait de calmer la situation. Il ne semblait pas vouloir sortir son arme.

De sa voix douce, il tentait de mettre Maguy Stuart en confiance. Cette dernière était selon son dossier âgée de 67 ans mais en paraissait facilement 20 de plus. Ses cheveux blancs n'étaient pas coiffés et formaient une auréole difforme autour de sa tête. Son visage était dévasté par les années, parcouru de rides. Elle était vêtue d'une vieille robe de chambre qui avait du être blanche mais qui virait à présent vers le gris sale. Son corps semblait flotter dedans. Elle présentait des signes évidents de malnutrition. De petite taille, elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même.

- Madame Stuart, posez votre arme. Nous voudrions juste vous parler.

- Me parler ? Pourquoi me parler ? Personne ne me parle plus.

Maguy Stuart semblait désorientée. Ses yeux, vides, semblaient regarder derrière nous. Elle baissa légèrement son fusil et Booth en profita pour l'attraper. Elle ne réagit pas. Elle semblait groggy.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Agent Spécial Seeley Booth Madame. Du FBI.

- Oh, le FBI.

J'étais perdue. Mon regard allait de cette femme totalement désorientée à Booth qui ne semblait pas mieux comprendre la situation que moi. Il posa le fusil hors de portée contre la caravane. C'est alors que Maguy Stuart chancela. Elle faillit tomber. Booth la rattrapa de justesse.

- Ok. Madame Stuart. On va s'asseoir pour discuter. D'accord ?

Ce qu'il fit en l'installant sur une chaise du auvent.

- Le FBI… Vous avez retrouvé Jim ?

- Jim ? Jim Clarkson ? demanda Booth.

- Oui. Mon Jimmy. Jimmy va rentrer à la maison. Je dois préparer le dîner.

- Madame, Jim Clarkson est mort en 1977.

- Bones !

Booth me dévisagea. J'avais été directe. Trop directe. Mais je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait. Cette femme attendait un homme mort il y a trente ans. Elle paraissait nettement perturbée.

- Madame Stuart. Quand avez-vous vu Jim pour la dernière fois ?

- Ce matin. Il est parti avec les autres gars. Ils avaient un plan.

- Un plan ?

- Oui. Pour le casse du Bellagio.

Soudain, je fis le rapprochement. J'avais lu dans le dossier de l'affaire que le Carré d'As avait braqué le Bellagio en 1974. Maguy Stuart devait être atteinte d'une forme de maladie dégénérative type Alzheimer. Booth me regarda. Il semblait lui aussi avoir compris et commença à jouer le jeu.

- Madame Stuart, est-ce que Jim a eu des problèmes récemment ?

- Non mais il est anxieux. Hier soir, il m'a dit de faire attention à moi. Il pense qu'ils sont au courant.

- Qui ça « ils » Madame Stuart ?

Je laissais Booth mener les opérations. Il avait gagné la confiance de cette femme en seulement quelques phrases et je ne voulais pas ruiner son travail. Je me tenais donc à l'écart et tentais de ne pas troubler leurs échanges.

- Les gars de la bande. Jimmy pense qu'ils sont au courant pour nous. Il a peur qu'ils s'en prennent à moi. Il m'a même donné une arme.

- Bien, Madame Stuart, est-ce que quelqu'un est venu vous voir récemment ? Un étranger ? Une vieille connaissance ?

Booth marchait sur des œufs. Que pouvait nous apprendre une femme dont la mémoire immédiate était effacée ? Une femme qui vivait dans le souvenir d'une vie datant de trente ans ?

- Non. Personne ne vient me voir. Juste Jim. Il n'y a que moi et Jimmy. Il va rentrer. Il faut que je fasse à manger.

Maguy Stuart tenta de se relever en prenant appui sur les accoudoirs de son siège. Booth l'aida à s'extirper de sa chaise en supportant son poids qui paraissait dérisoire.

- Je dois préparer le dîner. Jimmy va rentrer. Je dois préparer le dîner, le dîner…

Maguy Stuart semblait repartie dans son monde, déconnectée du notre. Nous n'étions déjà plus là pour elle. Seul comptait à présent un repas préparé pour un fantôme.

Booth lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa entrer. Que faire pour aider cette femme ? Rien de plus. Elle ne nous avait rien appris et nous ne pouvions rien faire pour elle. Il était temps de rentrer.

- Je vais tout de même contacter les services sociaux du coin pour qu'ils s'assurent qu'elle mange à sa faim et qu'elle reçoit des soins.

Nous étions engagés sur le sentier nous dirigeant vers le SUV lorsque le téléphone de Booth sonna.

- Booth… C'est pas vrai ! Merde !!!

Booth s'était arrêté sous le choc de ce que son interlocuteur lui avait annoncé. Quelques pas plus loin, j'en fis de même et me retournai vers lui, attendant d'en savoir plus. Raccrochant, mon partenaire crispa et décrispa sa mâchoire machinalement. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Booth ?

- Marc Stole. Il a été retrouvé chez lui par des agents. Mort.

*

*

*

_**Et un mort de plus, un. Donnez moi votre avis ! Merci ;)**_


	12. La solitude se partage

_****__**Bonjour à tous.**_

_**Merci pour toutes les reviewes pour le dernier chapitre. Voilà le suivant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant.**_

_**Bonne lecture et bon week-end.**_

_**Tchitchou**_

**oOoOo**_**  
**_

_****__**Chap. XII : La solitude se partage**_

La pluie tombait sur la pare-brise du SUV, renforçant la morosité ambiante à l'intérieur du véhicule. Nous roulions en silence vers DC. L'annonce de la mort de Stole avait jeté un froid et mon partenaire paraissait passablement énervé.

- Comment un témoin sous surveillance du FBI peut-il se faire tuer chez lui, sans qu'aucun agent ne s'en rende compte?

Je ne répondis pas à sa question. Par ailleurs, Booth ne semblait pas me parler mais plutôt réfléchir à haute voix. Ce n'était pas le moment de le pousser à bout avec ma logique cartésienne. Nous ne savions rien de la façon dont Marc Stole était mort. Tout était donc à envisager.

Booth serrait le volant avec une telle force qu'il faisait blanchir les jointures de ses phalanges. Tout de rage contenue, il était impressionnant. Je préférais calmer le jeu.

- Que va-t-on faire maintenant Booth ?  
- J'en sais rien. Le corps est déjà en route pour le Jefferson. L'équipe pourra l'examiner dans l'après-midi. Apparemment il est dans un sale état.  
- Ah bon ? m'étonnai-je.  
- Oui. Il a été retrouvé partiellement brûlé. Selon les premières constatations, l'une de ses fusées lui aurait pété à la figure.  
- Ça serait accidentel alors ?  
- Bones, Stole était une victime potentielle de notre malade. Je suis sur qu'on retrouvera un As près de lui.

Le ton de Booth ne tolérait pas de réplique sur ce point. Et bien que l'accident restait une possibilité, d'une certaine façon, je savais qu'il avait raison. En quatre ans de partenariat avec le FBI, j'avais appris qu'il n'y avait pas de coïncidence dans une affaire criminelle. La mort de Stole n'échappait pas à la règle.

Peu avant 13h, Booth me laissa à l'institut et fila au Hoover. En me déposant, il me parla de quelques cloches à aller sonner auprès des agents qui surveillaient Stole, mais je pense que c'est une expression pour dire qu'il allait demander des comptes aux agents en question.

Le corps du supposé Marc Stole était en transit et devait arriver en milieu d'après-midi par avion. Je profitais donc de ce temps mort pour avaler un sandwich dans mon bureau en consultant mes mails.

Vers 15h, les agents du FBI en charge du transport du corps arrivèrent à l'institut. Cam dirigea les opérations de dépôt et la dépouille se retrouva en salle d'autopsie.

Booth avait raison : il était dans un sale état. L'odeur de chair brûlée emplit rapidement la pièce. La victime n'avait en fait plus de visage. Un trou noir, béant, remplaçait sa face de la mâchoire à la racine des cheveux. Ses mains et son torse étaient également endommagés.

- J'aurai besoin du crâne pour la reconstruction dès que possible, claironna Angela en entrant dans la pièce, le nez dans son bloc à dessin, avant de lâcher un « Eurrrrrkkkkkk » traduisant son dégoût.  
- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses tirer quoi que ce soit de son crâne Angela.  
- Oui je vois ça Sweetie. Merci, répondit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. Je serais dans mon bureau si vous avez besoin de moi. Puis elle fit volte face pour se diriger vers la sortie.  
- Attendez, la stoppa Camille.

Cette dernière, penchée sur la tête de notre victime, semblait avoir repéré quelque chose dans ce qui avait du être sa bouche. A l'aide d'une pince, elle en sortit une sorte de papier à moitié calciné.

- Ça pourrait être l'As que nous cherchons, observa Cam.  
- Je vais le nettoyer et tenter une reconstruction. Ça nous confirmera que c'est bien Marc Stole.  
- Non Angela, au vue de l'état de ses empreintes digitales et de sa dentition, seules les analyses ADN de Cam pourront nous donner son identité.

Mes deux collègues se lancèrent un regard entendu.

- Tu as raison Sweetie. N'allons pas trop vite en besogne. Je vais m'occuper de ça en attendant, concéda Angela en quittant la pièce. Elle croisa Hodgins qui y entrait.

- J'ai besoin d'échantillons pour confirmer la nature de l'explosion.  
- Je croyais que le FBI s'occupait des analyses ? m'enquis-je.  
- Oui mais je préfère doubler les résultats. On ne sait jamais avec eux.  
- Vous pouvez prendre tout ce dont vous avez besoin, lui indiqua Camille.

Pendant que l'entomologiste raclait le reste des vêtements et des chairs de la victimes, notamment dans les parties calcinées, j'opérais mes premières observations. Armée de mes gants, j'avais un accès limité aux os, toujours pourvus de leur chair.

- Homme, caucasien. Plus de 65 ans. Camille acquiesça.

Je pris le crâne en main, le faisant basculer sur le côté.

- Regardez.

Mes collègues s'approchèrent.

- Deux plaies perforantes de petit calibre à la racine des cheveux, observa Camille. Probablement du 22. Orifice d'entrée mais pas de sortie. Je chercherais les projectiles lors de l'autopsie. Le contour des orifices présente des brûlures, ce qui veut dire que le tir s'est produit à bout touchant.  
- L'explosion n'est pas la cause de la mort alors ? demanda Hodgins.  
- Je pense qu'elle a servi à camoufler le crime. Pour nous induire en erreur. Cet homme a tout d'abord été abattu. Puis le tueur a inséré la carte dans sa bouche et a fait exploser une fusée pour nous compliquer la tâche.

Les conclusions de Cam ainsi que son hypothèse confirmaient l'intuition de Booth et de toute l'équipe.

- Troisième victime donc. Je comparerais l'ADN mais je pense que l'on peut raisonnablement présumer que c'est Marc Stole.

Je me rangeais à l'avis de Cam en silence. Je ne savais quoi penser.

Retournée à mon bureau, je mettais sur papier le peu d'éléments concrets que nous avions en notre possession. Écrire me permettait d'organiser ma pensée.

Nous en étions à trois morts. Trois hommes abattus de la même manière, à la base du crâne par deux balles de 22. La répétition du mode opératoire laissait présumer d'un seul et même tueur.

Adam Becker, Isaïa Washington et Marc Stole.

Trois hommes qui vivaient aux quatre coins du pays, sans contact entre eux. Comme l'avait établi Charlie en épluchant leur relevé téléphonique respectif.  
Trois hommes que rien ne liait aujourd'hui, si ce n'était leur passé de braqueurs dans la bande surnommée « Carré d'As » .  
Trois hommes qui avaient participé au meurtre de l'un des leurs en 1977 = Jim Clarkson.  
Ce dernier n'avait aujourd'hui aucune famille en mesure de le venger. Son seul « parent » étant une femme sénile = Maguy Stuart.

Le tueur, aux méthodes quasi professionnelles, laissait des cartes à jouer derrière lui. Façon très personnelle selon Booth, de signer ses crimes. Si nous présumions que c'était un homme, nous n'avions d'indication ni sur son âge, ni sur sa race ou son milieu social. S'il travaillait, sa profession devait lui permettre de se déplacer facilement. Sans attache, il ne devait pas non plus être marié.

Cette affaire n'avançait pas et me frustrait. Terriblement.

Le tueur semblait avoir pensé à tout. Arme non enregistrée. Pas de douille. Pas d'empreinte. Pas d'ADN. Rien sur quoi nous aurions pu travailler. Ni au labo ni au FBI.

Il me restait encore à faire l'examen du troisième squelette lorsque Cam aurait fini l'autopsie. Mais je ne me faisais pas trop d'illusions quand à mes futures découvertes. Je ressentais un profond sentiment de lassitude. Et je savais que je n'étais pas la seule.

Booth n'aimait pas plus que moi cette situation. Aucun de ses interrogatoires n'avait donné l'ombre d'une piste. Et encore moins un suspect. Tout comme moi, son travail restait vierge de tout résultat probant.

Pire qu'une impasse, nous n'étions nulle part dans cette affaire. Et les cadavres s'accumulaient.

oOoOo

Comme je l'avais présagé, l'examen des os de Marc Stole, dont l'identité avait été établie par Cam, ne m'avait rien appris de concluant. La pathologiste avait récupéré les deux balles dans le lobe frontal. Elles correspondaient à celles des deux précédents crimes. Angela avait reconstitué la carte : un As de trèfle cette fois. Enfin, Hodgins avait déterminé que les produits explosifs qui avaient endommagé le corps correspondaient bien aux produits qu'utilisait Marc Stole pour ses fusées.

Ces conclusions ne me réjouirent pas et il fallait que je les partage avec Booth. Je lui avais téléphoné en début de soirée pour lui faire part des résultats mais il avait déjà quitté son bureau. Je décidais donc de passer chez lui.

J'avais besoin de compagnie. De sa compagnie. Lui seul pouvait comprendre mon profond sentiment d'impuissance dans cette enquête. Je passais donc acheter quelques plats thaï et je frappais chez lui vers 20h. Il ne fut pas surpris de me voir et me laissa entrer.

- J'ai les nouilles et votre bœuf sauté. Mais il manque les bières.  
- Je dois avoir ça au frigo Bones. Merci, dit-il en me déchargeant de mes paquets.

Son regard, comme miroir du mien, trahissait son abattement. Nous n'étions d'humeur pour rien. Mais la solitude ne faisait qu'empirer notre mal-être. Nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre. De sa présence. Et nous le savions.

- J'ai apporté le rapport sur Marc Stole…  
- Après le dîner Bones. J'ai juste besoin… d'un peu de répit.  
- Et de sauce aigre-douce.

Ma remarque le fit sourire. J'avais au moins réussi ça.

*

*

*

**_Alors quel choix pour notre duo : dépression ou dépression ? __Hum, je sais pas j'hésite... ;-p_**


	13. Presque rien

_**Bonsoir à tous,**_

_**Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont reviewé le précédent chapitre. Vous êtes moins nombreux, mais je mets ça sur le compte du BAC. Vous vous rattraperez j'espère ! ;-)**_

_**Chapitre 13..... bonheur, malheur, à vous de me le dire ! En tout cas, on élève le**** rating** pour passer en **M**. Bin oui, vous commencez à me connaitre, ça allait/devait arriver et puis Brennan et Booth déprimés, je pouvais pas rater l'occasion ! Donc voilà. J'espère que ça plaira...._

_**Ce chapitre me tient à coeur particulièrement. Tout d'abord parce qu'il n'était pas prévu, ensuite, parce que je n'oublierai jamais son écriture, et enfin, parce qu'il change tout, il conditionne tout.**_

_**Bref, je ne vous ennuie pas plus. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Tchitchou**_

_**oOoOo**_

_**Chap. XIII : « Presque rien »**_

Il était assis là, sur son canapé, le dos rond et les bras appuyés sur ses cuisses. Booth sirotait sa bière calmement. Avec son pouce, il effaçait consciencieusement la condensation sur sa troisième bouteille d'affilée.

J'étais assise à l'autre bout du sofa faisant de même et attendant qu'il parle.

Il devait parler. Il le fallait.

Pour que mon cerveau reste concentré sur l'affaire, sur nos pistes, nos suspects, nos preuves. Booth devait parler pour que je me concentre sur l'enquête et non sur lui.

Mais après plus de deux heures passées à étudier les dossiers, il semblait las, fatigué de toute cette histoire et de ces retournements de situation. Et il ne dit rien.

Et une nouvelle fois, cette envie violente me prit. Plus vivement que les fois précédentes. Peut-être parce que ce soir-là, je n'ai pas lutté contre elle. Elle m'emporta, me poussa vers lui, comme une force magnétique. Un champ d'attraction.

Booth porta une nouvelle fois sa bière à ses lèvres et en but quelques gorgées. J'en fis autant. Je ne cessais de le regarder. Mais il ne semblait pas y prêter attention.

Tout d'un coup, Booth se renversa et s'affala contre le dossier du canapé dans un profond soupir de lassitude. Le silence entre nous n'était pas pesant mais comme chargé d'électricité. Pourtant c'était une soirée comme tant d'autres que nous avions passé ensemble à discuter d'une affaire.

Mon regard parcourut une fois de plus les traits de son visage parfaitement symétrique. Son os frontal, ses ethmoïdes, ses temporaux, sa mandibule. Mais mon examen n'avait rien d'anthropologique. Je voulais le toucher, le caresser, l'embrasser. Je voulais sentir sa peau sous mes doigts. Une envie aussi irraisonnée que brutale qui me piquait l'épiderme à m'en faire mal.

Rien n'était calculé, rien n'était écrit. J'étais juste comme envoûtée, à la fois paralysée et irrésistiblement attirée vers lui.

Le coup de grâce vint sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je me repositionnais sur le canapé lorsque je le vis.

C'était presque rien, et pourtant, cela a déclenché en moi une sensation jusqu'alors inconnue. Un frisson naquit dans le creux de mes reins et remonta ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'à se perdre dans mes cheveux.

Ce n'était rien. Rien qu'un morceau de peau. _Sa_ peau.

Booth portait un vieux t-shirt gris qu'il devait ne porter que chez lui. Le genre de vêtement dans lequel on se sent bien pour traîner et que personne n'est censé voir. Mais il se fichait que je le vois ainsi. Négligé.

Or, l'encolure de son t-shirt était élargie, et laissait entrevoir sa nuque et la naissance de ses épaules.

Presque rien.

Un presque rien qui me fit m'avancer vers lui, poser à l'aveugle ma bière sur la table basse, ne pouvant décoller mon regard de cette parcelle de peau qui semblait m'appeler.

Booth ne bougea pas, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce que j'allais faire. Il n'eut pas de mouvement de recul lorsque mes lèvres se posèrent sur la base de sa nuque. Il laissa juste échapper un « Bones » de surprise. Loin d'un cri d'effroi, cette exclamation m'engagea à continuer mon exploration. Je l'embrassai de nouveau, tout à côté, posant mes mains sur sa peau.

Son second « Bones » résonnait plus comme une question, comme un « vous êtes sûre de ce que vous faites ? » qui trouva rapidement sa réponse.

Booth eut la chair de poule à mon troisième baiser, juste sur sa cervicale C7.

Erreur ou pas, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. J'étais sous l'emprise de son addition. Intoxiquée.

Mes lèvres s'écrasaient encore et encore sur sa peau qui réagissait à chaque caresse. Je recouvrais mes baisers par d'autres, si doux qu'ils semblaient irréels. Booth soupirait en silence, se laissant faire. Il ne protestait pas mais ne participait pas. Il semblait ne pas vouloir prendre de responsabilité mais ne pas refuser pour autant les attentions que je lui portais.

Quand je pris les bords du col de son t-shirt pour dégager ses épaules, Booth n'objecta pas. Il pencha même la tête sur le côté alors que je m'attaquais à son cou. Je voulais le sentir, m'enivrer de lui, de son odeur, de sa peau, de son goût. Sa barbe naissante me râpa doucement les joues.

Assise sur sa cuisse gauche, je le dégustais. Je traçais les contours de sa mâchoire, d'une oreille à l'autre, laissant mon empreinte partout. Mes mains parcouraient ses épaules où j'avais semé mes baisers. Les yeux fermés, il se laissait faire, ses mains posées sur le haut de mes cuisses.

C'était naturel. C'était irrationnel bien sur, et aux conséquences insoupçonnées. Mais c'était là, entre nous, sur son canapé.

Pas un mot ne fut prononcé après que j'eus posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, la toute première fois. Pas un mot. Mais un regard.

Celui qui disait que nous étions allés trop loin pour à présent reculer.

Celui qui disait que ne n'avions pas envie de reculer, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Celui qui disait que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil et que de toute façon il était trop tard. Alors autant profiter de l'instant et ne plus penser à rien.

Ne penser à rien. Juste sentir. Ressentir.

J'en faisais l'expérience pour la première fois. Je ressentais les choses. J'avais comme déconnecté mon cerveau, laissant mes sens en éveil. Mes sensations et mes envies me guidaient : l'envie de l'embrasser, de le caresser, de l'étreindre.

Je l'avais embrassé, prenant l'initiative, engageant les débats face à un Booth passif.

Mais ce baiser sembla le réveiller, le tirer de sa torpeur.

Booth me rendit donc mon baiser, plus passionnément encore. Nos ébats prirent une toute autre tournure.

Booth se pressa contre moi, m'enlaçant et me tenant fermement. Comme s'il avait peur que je fuis, que je lui échappe. Nos lèvres se mêlaient, s'entremêlaient et ne se séparaient qu'en dernier recours. Je me collais à lui, je voulais le sentir près de moi, sur moi. J'agrippais ses cheveux dans sa nuque. Cette nuque qui avait tout déclenché.

C'était chaud. C'était bon. Ça semblait glisser sur nous.

Booth passa ses mains dans mes cheveux continuant de m'embrasser à perdre haleine tandis que je commençais à me lasser de son t-shirt qui, quoique bien taillé, constituait une barrière entre lui et moi. Mais aucune barrière n'étant insurmontable, je me libérais de l'étreinte de Booth et me reculais, passant mes mains dessous l'étoffe et découvrant son torse.

Une nouvelle fois, ma bouche fut irrésistiblement attirée par sa peau, que je m'empressais d'embrasser à outrance. Encore et encore. Booth cala son dos entre les coussins et se laissa faire à nouveau. Je le parcourais comme une carte au trésor dans laquelle j'aurai voulu me perdre. Je remontais de son nombril à ses pectoraux, le sentant frémir à nouveau lorsque j'effleurais le dessous de son pectoral gauche.

Je notais mentalement ses endroits qui le faisait frissonner. Je continuais ma progression, gagnant centimètre après centimètre, tirant et malmenant le tissu, jusqu'à atteindre sa pomme d'Adam. Je ne décollais mon visage de sa peau, la frôlant avec mon nez, le caressant avec mes lèvres. Je revins justement aux siennes d'où s'échappa un ronronnement de plaisir. Un son si doux que j'aurai pu l'écouter toute la nuit.

Je l'observais quelques secondes.

En l'instant, Booth n'était pas particulièrement beau, ni séduisant. Non. Mais il était mâle et terriblement attirant. Envoûtant. J'avais été confrontée au vaudou par le passé sans croire à ses effets, mais j'étais totalement ensorcelée par Seeley Booth.

Par son image, par son odeur, par son saveur, par sa peau.

Irrémédiablement, il fallait que je l'embrasse à nouveau. Sans attendre. Sous peine de succomber, de manquer d'air. Il m'était devenu vital, indispensable à ma survie. J'aurai pu arrêter de manger, de boire, de respirer, mais pas de l'embrasser. Jamais.

J'attrapais sa lèvre inférieure dans ma bouche et la titillais entre mes dents. Comme j'en avais rêvé, je la suçotais. C'était plus jouissif encore que dans mon fantasme. Et Booth ne semblait pas se plaindre du traitement que je lui infligeais.

Pourtant, sans prévenir et sans rompre notre baiser, il me fit basculer en arrière sur l'assise du canapé et s'allongea sur moi. Il redoubla de caresses à mon encontre, remontant ses mains de mes hanches à mes seins. C'était lent et langoureux telle une chorégraphie millimétrée. C'était une douce torture.

Booth ayant pris le dessus, j'en profitais pour lui retirer son foutu t-shirt. Mon partenaire était comme dans mon souvenir : un torse puissant et merveilleusement dessiné, des bras forts et rassurants, des épaules solides et travaillées. Que du muscle mais pas à outrance.

Une fois libéré, il fondit sur moi. C'était animal mais pas bestial. C'était instinctif.

Tout en m'embrassant, il défit les boutons de mon chemisier. A chaque boutonnière ouverte, il appliquait un nouveau baiser brûlant sur ma peau. Totalement défait, mon chemisier ne résista pas longtemps et finit en boule sur le sol.

Booth continuait son exploration, dessinant chacune de mes côtes avec sa bouche, remontant sur mes seins puis dans mon cou. Ses mains prirent alors le relais. Alors que la droite vint titiller mon mamelon gauche, il passa sa main gauche dans mon dos afin de m'attirer à lui. Il en profita pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge qui céda sans protestation. Ma respiration devint saccadée presque immédiatement, par anticipation.

J'avais perdu le contrôle des opérations mais temporairement. En fait, je profitais de lui, de ses manœuvres expertes pour y prendre mon plaisir. Mais ce qui m'excitait le plus, ce n'était pas la bouche de Booth sur mes lèvres, sa langue caressant la mienne. Ce n'était pas ses mains pétrissant ma poitrine à présent nue.

Non.

Ce qui m'excitait au plus haut point, c'était ce que je sentais contre moi, à travers son jean.

Ce qui m'excitait, c'était de sentir Booth bander pour moi. Dur à tendre son pantalon. A sûrement s'en faire mal. Et le fait de l'exciter surpassait tout.

Booth me voulait, me désirait. Je l'excitais. J'avais ce pouvoir sur lui.

Et cette simple idée me crispa le bas ventre à me brûler.

Il fallait avancer sous peine de me consumer. La combustion spontanée n'existe pas. C'est un mythe que les scientifiques ont brisé il y a des années. Pourtant j'aurai juré que si Booth continuait à ce rythme, j'allais prendre feu instantanément.

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, ou comme s'il ressentait cette chaleur lui aussi, ce tiraillement à la fois insupportable et jouissif, Booth se releva légèrement et défit sa ceinture et sa braguette. Haletante, j'en fis autant avec les miennes. Puis il revint sur moi, s'activant dans mon cou pendant que je mordillais ce qui était à ma portée. Nos mains firent le reste, baissant nos pantalons respectifs par saccades.

J'étais au summum de l'excitation. Je le voulais. Ici et maintenant. Mon sexe, vibrant et humide, se contractait par intermittence. J'agrippai donc son boxer sur ses fesses et le descendis rapidement.

Je ne m'étais pas trompée : Booth arborait une érection digne du livre des records. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de plus excitant que Booth bandant pour moi. Telle une furie, au bord de la crise de nerf, je roulais ma culotte sur mes cuisses. A trop attendre, j'allais passer le point de non retour. Booth semblait lui aussi au bord de la rupture et m'aida à me débarrasser de mes dessous.

Les yeux noirs, les muscles tendus, les gestes brusques. Nous n'étions que désir. Ni tendresse, ni sentiment, encore moins amour. Juste du désir. Mais un désir fulgurant et intense. Un désir qui nous avait mis en sueur et qui nous faisait malmener le canapé.

Prêt à enfin me prendre, Booth se figea et grommela un « Merde ». Je pris peur.

Puis il attrapa son jean à terre et fouilla l'une des poches arrière dont il tira son portefeuille.

- Booth….

Je le suppliais de se dépêcher, ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps.

- Je sais. J'arrive.

J'hochais la tête en signe de protestation, frappant les coussins. L'attente était au dessus de mes forces. Je le sentais entre mes jambes. Je le sentais et je le voulais.

- Booth !!!

- Je sais !!!

Sa voix était à la fois exaspérée et confiante. Nous n'avions pas fait tout ça pour nous arrêter maintenant. Définitivement. Arrêter là était au-dessus de mes forces. Tout comme l'attente qui me tuait. J'allais abandonner.

Relevant mon bassin, je me pressais donc contre lui, sexe contre sexe et je le pris en main pour le faire glisser en moi. Je le sentis tressaillir à mon contact. Mais Booth se redressa pour garder le contrôle. Il aurait été si facile de se laisser aller à la facilité, de céder.

- Non Bones attends, attends…….. Putain de merde !!!! Où est ce foutu …

En trouvant ce qu'il cherchait, Booth se tut et ouvrit l'emballage avec les dents. Sorti de son étui, il déroula le préservatif sur son pénis. Ces quelques secondes me parurent durer une éternité.

- BOOTH !!!

- Ça y est Bones, c'est bon. Je suis là.

Booth m'agrippa de nouveau, passant sa main sous ma cuisse m'attirant à lui. Et sans plus attendre, il me pénétra.

C'était fort et cru, presque rude. Ça avait quelque chose de primitif. De sauvage. C'était bon et abrupt. C'était lui.

Il remplit l'espace, combla le vide. Il prit sa place.

Booth ne perdit pas de temps en contemplation et commença à s'activer. Ses coups de reins étaient vifs et rapides, quasi tranchants, explorant chaque centimètre de mon être.

Il n'y avait plus de baiser, plus de caresse. Il n'y avait que ses coups de reins en moi. Son souffle saccadé. Son rythme soutenu. Ce va-et-vient à la fois familier et nouveau. Cette sensation particulière de s'imbriquer à la perfection.

Mes cuisses me tiraient. Je les repliais et j'encerclais donc ses hanches pour le garder en moi. Mes mains ne savaient à quoi s'agripper, tantôt ses fesses, tantôt son dos, parfois les coussins du canapé. Mais ça ne parut pas perturber Booth qui continuait sans relâche. Il paraissait imperturbable et surtout, inépuisable. Assaut après assaut, il semblait gagner en force alors que je m'apprêtais à rendre les armes. J'agrippais ses épaules, laissant des traces qui mettraient des jours à disparaître et j'enfonçais ma tête dans son cou. Submergée de sensations, haletante, je me laissais emporter par le plaisir, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte dans l'extase. L'orgasme eut raison de moi. Après quelques mouvements encore, Booth ralentit et finit par s'abandonner dans un râle.

Nous mîmes quelques minutes à reprendre nos esprits. Le temps pour nos respirations de revenir à la normale. Nous ne parlâmes pas, ne nous regardâmes même pas. Le temps semblait figé dans l'instant pour qu'il ne prenne jamais fin.

Arqué sur moi, Booth se redressa enfin. Il évita mon regard.

Je ne saurais probablement jamais ce qu'il tenta de me cacher à cet instant précis. De la gène peut-être. Ou des regrets.

Le connaissant et ne voulant pas qu'il s'en veuille pour ce qu'il venait de se passer entre nous, je posais ma main sur sa joue et le fis me regarder dans les yeux. Ne sachant y lire, je le fixais et l'embrassais. Un baiser qui voulait dire merci. Qui aurait pu dire adieu.

Prolongeant le moment, j'embrassais à nouveau son torse à plusieurs reprises, comme pour le rassurer. Booth finit par se détendre sous mes baisers. Il m'enlaça et m'embrassa à nouveau, doucement cette fois. Puis il me serra dans ses bras.

La tête enfouie dans les plis de son cou, j'ouvris les yeux.

Je savais que ce que nous venions de vivre était spécial, mais était surtout compliqué et pas dénué de conséquences. Mais il était trop tôt pour y penser.

Alors que Booth me caressait doucement le bas du dos, mon regard se posa sur sa nuque et la naissance de ses épaules.

Ce qui avait tout déclenché.

Ma main vint caresser tendrement sa peau, l'effleurant juste à l'endroit où j'avais posé mes lèvres la toute première fois. Booth frissonna comme il l'avait fait au contact de ma bouche.

Et instinctivement je souris.

*

*

*

**_Vos impressions ? Merci ;-)  
_**


	14. Une drôle d'impression

_**Pardon, pardon, pardon. 10 jours sans poster ! Quelle honte. et ça ne va pas s'arranger car je n'ai plus d'ordinateur. Le mien a rendu l'âme (R.I.P. snif) je squatte donc celui de mon frère à la moindre occasion, en attendant mon nouvel ordinateur qui devrait être livré avant à la fin du mois. Qui a dit que j'étais impatiente et en mode survie sans ordinateur ? oui OUI je suis à la limite du malaise !!! **_

**_Bref, encore une fois merci à toutes celles qui ont lu et surtout reviewé. Je lis toutes vos reviewes avec un grand plaisir. _**

**_Maya : merci pour ta review. Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu as ressenti. Cette première relation sexuelle entre Booth et Brennan, ce n'était que du sexe, et pas de sentiment. C'est voulu, tout comme le sentiment de malaise de Booth et donc du lecteur à la fin du chapitre précédent. Je ne vois pas, moi non plus, leur première fois comme ça dans la série, mais je voulais les mettre dans cette situation dans ma fic. J'espère que ce chapitre t'apportera plus de réponses. Merci de me lire et de reviewer. N'hésite pas à t'inscrire pour cela, je pourrai ainsi te répondre en privé. _;-)**

**_Sans plus attendre le chapitre 14. Bonne lecture et rdv en bas pour mon cadeau !_**

**_Tchitchou_**

**_oOoOo_**

_**Chap. XIV : « Une drôle d'impression » **_

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Elle était encore allongée dans son lit. Seule.

Elle avait voulu savoir ce que ça faisait. De coucher avec Seeley Booth.

Elle en avait ressenti une envie fulgurante. Elle l'avait voulu, provoqué et obtenu. Elle était arrivée à ses fins. Et a posteriori, ça lui faisait un drôle d'effet.

Elle l'avait vu nu avant la nuit dernière. Elle l'avait détaillé physiquement dans sa tête à plusieurs reprises, de manière quasi médicale. Elle avait évalué ses capacités. Mais elle s'attendait à autre chose.

Elle serra contre elle les draps qui portaient son odeur. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

Sa nuit avec Booth avait été différente, peut-être même mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait envisagé. Mais elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Et ne pas savoir la perturbait.

Ils avaient couché ensemble sur son canapé. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Ils avaient dormi ensemble. Dans son lit.

Mais plus que simplement satisfaite sexuellement, Brennan s'était sentie.… comblée. Dans tous les sens du terme. Physiquement tant qu'émotionnellement, Booth l'avait comblée. Apaisée. Lors de leur rapport et de leur nuit.

Ils avaient dormi l'un contre l'autre, comme des amants ne voulant se séparer. Quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras, la serrant contre son torse, elle ne l'avait pas rejeté. Elle n'avait pas rechigné lorsqu'il avait glissé sa main dans ses cheveux, les caressant mécaniquement.

Elle-même, elle l'étreignait, pressant ses lèvres sur son torse dans une douceur dont elle ne se savait pas capable auparavant. Mais elle avait besoin de ce contact, tout autant que lui. Leur corps nu s'imbriquaient et leur respiration ne formaient qu'un même souffle. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un. Peut-être pour prolonger l'instant qu'ils savaient éphémère.

La tendresse de la nuit qu'ils avaient partagé à présent estompée, elle tentait de réfléchir.

Malgré les apparences, malgré l'excitation qui avait primé dans l'instant, elle savait que cela n'avait pas été que chimique, qu'hormonal. Leur « connexion » se plaçait sur un autre plan. Il y avait eu quelque chose de charnel entre eux, comme si tout était naturel. Chaque mouvement, chaque caresse, chaque baiser.

_C'était comme si l'Univers reprenait sa place._

Une pensée dont l'invraisemblance scientifique l'aurait révolté hier et qui, ce matin, ne la choquait pas. Car elle en comprenait à présent le sens. La métaphore.

Et puis, il y avait cette sensation bizarre. Celle d'avoir goûté à quelque chose d'unique. Et cela la surprenait, la laissant décontenancée.

_Pourquoi était-ce différent avec Booth ? _

Au pire, ça aurait du les gêner, au vue de leur relation professionnelle et amicale. Mais non. Au contraire.

Temperance Brennan se sentait comblée, à sa place et prête à renouveler l'expérience dès que possible.

* * *

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Et Dieu sait s'il avait imaginé faire l'Amour à sa partenaire des milliers de fois.

Doucement dans son propre lit, à bout de souffle dans le sien, sauvagement dans sa cuisine, sans préambule sur son canapé, quasi animal à l'arrière du SUV, à la faire crier et supplier dans son bureau… et la liste de ses fantasmes était longue.

Mais voilà, à chaque fois, quelque soit la manière et les circonstances, quelque soit le lieu ou le moment, il s'imaginait lui faire l'Amour, pas coucher avec elle.

Debout dans sa salle de bain, alors qu'elle dormait encore dans la chambre toute proche, il se regardait dans le miroir.

Les mains agrippant les rebords du lavabo, il ne pouvait croire à ce qu'il avait fait.

Il avait cédé. A elle. A ses charmes. A ses avances.

Ça avait été si facile, si doux de succomber. Et si fulgurant. Il n'avait pas eu la force de résister. Et il s'en voulait à présent d'avoir balancé ses principes les plus précieux. Mais il avait comme glissé dans l'inconnu. Il s'était laissé porter par l'instant, par sa voix, par ses caresses, par ses baisers. Par son corps qui s'offrait. Ce corps qu'il avait tant désiré.

Et à présent, il s'en voulait.

Parce qu'ils avaient couché ensemble mais n'avaient pas fait l'Amour. Et c'était toute la différence.

Il aimait Brennan. Il en était conscient à présent depuis plus d'un an. Il l'aimait à en crever, à maudire tous ses amants, à négliger sa propre vie, à souhaiter qu'elle le voit autrement que comme son partenaire et ami.

Et il s'était dit qu'un jour, s'ils faisaient l'Amour, cela serait différent. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Tout simplement.

Il pensait que ses sentiments l'auraient révélée à elle-même dans l'intimité de leurs premières étreintes. Il se pensait « mieux que les autres » non pas par ses performances, loin de là, mais par cet Amour inconditionnel qu'il lui portait. Il pensait qu'il la toucherait, là où ça bat plus vite, où ça bat plus fort quand on aime.

Mais voilà. Il avait couché avec elle. Et apparemment, rien de plus.

Le ciel ne s'était pas ouvert, la terre n'avait pas tremblée.

Ils n'étaient que des amants, semblables aux autres. Elle était toujours elle, belle et insaisissable, et il était toujours lui, amoureux en silence.

Alors comme pour faire le deuil de cet Amour qu'ils ne partageraient jamais, ils avaient dormi ensemble. Il l'avait serré contre lui, s'enivrant du parfum de ses cheveux. Il aurait voulu en faire une overdose pour s'en dégoûter, mais il avait conscience qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

Il n'était plus question de désir, mais de tendresse. Comme pour dire adieu à un rêve qu'il savait mort : celui de l'avoir auprès de lui tous les jours de sa vie comme il l'avait à cet instant. Il se permit d'imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle l'avait aimé.

_Est-ce que tous nos matins auraient été si doux ? _

Il resserra son étreinte et elle embrassa son torse à nouveau.

Oui, certainement leur vie aurait été un rêve éveillé. Mais c'était son rêve et pas le sien.

Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir puis baissa la tête, vaincu. Un sourire triste s'étira sur ses lèvres.

_Que faire maintenant ?_

La situation ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise, non. Mais le décevait. Il était déçu de ne pas sortir du lot pour elle. D'en être « un parmi d'autres ».

Et à cette pensée, son cœur se serra.

* * *

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Il déroulait son plan, préparé depuis des années maintenant, mais n'y prenait aucun plaisir. Il ne faisait qu'exécuter un schéma, sans rage ni colère.

Il venait de tuer un troisième homme et faisait maintenant son plein d'essence. Sans émotion aucune.

Une fille qui sortait de la station essence lui sourit. Elle était blonde, les cheveux au milieu du dos, une robe rouge moulante. Il lui rendit son sourire et elle rentra dans sa voiture.

Rien de l'horreur qu'il accomplissait ne transparaissait sur son visage.

Il accomplissait la tâche qu'il s'était fixée, sans entrain particulier. Mais cela ne le surprenait pas.

Malgré tout, il prenait du plaisir : celui du travail bien fait.

Il aimait les épier, les surprendre dans leur petite vie bien rangée, leur parler, leur expliquer pourquoi ils allaient mourir, leur asséner le coup de grâce et fignoler les détails.

Oui, il aimait ça.

Et il savait que tous ces plaisirs présents n'étaient rien, que des mises en bouche, face au bonheur final.

Celui de la vengeance assouvie.

*

*

*

_**J'espère avoir répondu avec ce chapitre à plusieurs de vos questions. Pas sûre que vous en aimiez les réponses....**_


	15. Comme brisé

**_Pardon pardon pardon mais ne m'en voulez pas ! j'ai reçu mon nouvel ordinateur mais je n'ai pas encore réussi à écrire. _**

_**Mais comme aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire (et oui !), j'ai décidé de me faire un cadeau : vos reviewes ! Bin oui c'est logique. Un chapitre = des reviewes. ;-)**_

_**Allez, bonne lecture.... Vous avez assez attendu comme ça.**_

_**Tchitchou**_

_**oOoOo  
**_

**_Chap. XV : Comme brisé_**

- Tu devrais t'habiller.

Booth se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa salle de bain. Il ne portait qu'un jean qu'il avait du enfiler en se levant. Il était juste terriblement beau, dans la lumière du matin. Ses épaules, baissées, portaient les marques que mes doigts y avaient laissé. Bénignes cicatrices de nos ébats. Malgré tout, il ne semblait pas au mieux. Sa mine préoccupée en disait long sur son humeur.

Je lui adressai un « Bonjour » dans un demi sourire. Mais cela ne sembla pas le détendre. Appuyé contre la porte, il posa son front sur le dos de sa main et poussa un profond soupir. Puis il reposa les yeux sur moi.

J'étais toujours nue, dans son lit, enroulée dans ses draps. Et je ne comptais pas en bouger tout de suite. J'étais curieusement bien dans son lit.

Le silence s'étira entre nous.

Je le regardais dans l'embrasure de la porte. Un fin rayon de soleil s'immisçait entre les rideaux et zébrait verticalement son corps. Booth n'avait pas complètement boutonné son jean. J'admirais son ventre. Fascinée. Ses muscles pelvi-trochantériens, notamment ses fémoraux, associés à ses abdominaux, démontraient un travail physique impressionnant. Son torse semblait modelé, presque ciselé.

- S'il te plait. Habilles-toi.

Son regard était fuyant et sa voix quasi absente. Comme s'il avait peur de me faire face. Or fuir n'était pas dans les habitudes de Booth.

- Tu es pressé ? lui demandai-je, mi-amusée, mi-inquiète.

- J'aimerai juste que tu t'habilles. S'il te plait.

Voulant étouffer son malaise dans l'œuf, je tentais de relativiser notre nuit.

- Booth, on a simplement couché ensemble. C'est tout.

Il réprima un petit rire douloureux.

- Oui. Je sais. C'est tout, répéta-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Quoi ? Je ne vois pas le problème. Nous sommes des adultes. Et tu avais l'air plutôt consentant hier soir…

Booth me lança un regard assassin, mâchoires crispées, puis se détourna à nouveau. Il n'arrivait pas à me regarder.

- Rhabilles-toi.

Son ton s'était fait plus dur. Ce n'était plus une requête mais un ordre. Presque choquée par son attitude, je me redressais dans le lit, maintenant ma poitrine couverte avec les draps.

- Booth, regardes-moi.

Mais mon partenaire restait distant.

Je savais que cette nuit ensemble laisserait des traces, entacherait peut-être momentanément notre partenariat. Mais je nous savais plus forts que ça. Du moins, je le pensais jusqu'à ce matin-là. Booth ne semblait pas assumer la situation. Par manque d'envie ou de capacité, je n'aurai su le dire. L'éternelle différence entre vouloir et pouvoir.

Booth ne semblait pas en mesure de faire avec. Pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas. Pas ce matin. Et je ne comprenais pas sa réaction.

Il avait aimé ça. Je le savais. J'en étais sûre, plus que tout autre chose. Il avait aimé ça autant que moi. Alors pourquoi le niait-il ?

- Booth je ne comprends pas, vraiment.

- Bien sur que tu ne comprends pas.

J'étais blessée par son attitude. Dans mon orgueil de femme et plus encore, en tant qu'amie. Était-ce si honteux d'avoir couché avec moi ? D'y avoir pris du plaisir ? Maintenant qu'il m'avait prise, je ne méritais plus son respect ? Je le dégoûtais peut-être ? J'avais été trop _facile_ ?

Les questions s'entrechoquaient dans ma tête. Ce réveil était si différent de ce que j'avais imaginé, si différent de notre nuit. J'étais révoltée de sa réaction, de sa lâcheté. Mais il n'était pas question que je me laisse faire. Je ne voulais pas le laisser s'éloigner de moi, me fuir, m'échapper. Je voulais qu'il m'accompagne, qu'il assume, qu'il me fasse face.

Je décidais donc de me lever.

Je repoussais les draps et, le fixant, je me mis debout. Nue. Je voulais qu'il affronte la vérité de la situation.

Oui, nous avions passé la nuit ensemble. Mais cela avait été tellement plus que du sexe pour moi. Pour la première fois. Il me gâchait presque ce moment. Et je voulais qu'il comprenne que je n'allais pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

D'un pas lent et mal assuré mais décidée à le confronter, je m'avançai vers lui. Je le vis se crisper dès mon levé. Sa mâchoire se contracta de nouveau dans un réflexe que je ne connaissais que trop.

Booth était mal à l'aise mais il fallait que je le fasse. Il fallait crever l'abcès, dégoupiller la situation.

Un nœud se forma dans mon ventre à l'idée qu'il me juge et me rejette. Un pas après l'autre, à la colère succéda la peur.

Arrivée à lui, je stoppai. Un frisson me parcourut le corps. Booth avait jusqu'ici évité de me regarder, fixant alternativement le sol et le plafond. Je ne savais quoi faire.

- Regardes-moi, le suppliai-je presque.

Alors, prenant sur lui en fermant les yeux, Booth posa son regard sur moi. Un regard perdu, empreint d'une certaine douleur.

- C'est toujours moi. Rien que moi, ajoutai-je, la voix tremblante, avant de l'embrasser.

Je mis toute ma force dans ce baiser, me collant à lui, mes seins s'écrasant sur son torse, mes mains agrippant sa nuque. Malgré notre semi-nudité, notre étreinte n'avait rien de sexuel. C'était juste l'expression de mon désespoir. Je n'étais pas prête à l'abandonner, à jeter au panier notre partenariat, notre amitié pour une seule nuit, si différente avait-elle été. Je me pressais contre lui, l'embrassant avec toute ma détresse. A mon grand étonnement, les larmes montèrent derrière mes paupières closes. J'avais peur de l'issue de ce combat silencieux. Booth ne répondait que modérément à mon baiser. Il m'embrassait mais n'avait pas posé les mains sur moi. Il semblait garder une certaine réserve que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Je n'osais pas mettre fin à ce baiser, apeurée par sa possible issue. Mais Booth finit par poser ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage et, malgré ma résistance à quitter ses lèvres, il se dégagea. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur de laisser échapper une larme. De peur de voir que tout était fini. Qu'il m'abandonnait.

Comme pour me rassurer, Booth passa son pouce sur ma joue. Je m'y appuyais quelques secondes, voulant prolonger son contact. La tendresse était revenue, mais ma peur était toujours là.

- Nous ferions mieux de nous préparer et d'aller travailler. Je vais faire du café.

Sa voix, douce et posée, me surprit presque. Un autre Booth me faisait face. Celui qui m'avait tenue dans ses bras toute la nuit. Retenant un soupir de soulagement, j'acquiesçais telle une enfant.

Je me surprenais moi-même.

Pourquoi me mettre dans un état pareil ? Pourquoi avoir peur que Booth me rejette ? M'abandonne ? La raison m'en échappait encore. Mais ce sentiment était encré en moi et me pompait toute mon énergie. Ce combat m'épuisait.

Booth, me voyant à bout de forces, prit pitié de moi et m'enfila l'un de ses t-shirt qui m'arriva à mi-cuisses. J'étais comme une poupée entre ses mains. Ayant passé la tête dans l'encolure, il dégagea mes cheveux puis me prit la main.

- Allez viens.

Je le suivais, ne le lâchant pas. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Mais je n'avais pas la force de répliquer. Booth ne me rejetait pas, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa cuisine. Il me fit assoir sur l'un des hauts tabourets et il prépara du café. Je n'arrivais à me sortir de ma torpeur, comme je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de lui.

- Tu veux du jus d'orange ?

Je bredouillai un « non » mais il ne sembla pas y prêter attention et me servit un verre.

- Il te faut des vitamines. Bois.

Alors, obéissante, je bus. Il en fit de même, toujours debout. Puis suivit le café. En silence. Le silence emplit à nouveau l'espace. Booth comprit qu'il ne devait pas le laisser s'installer entre nous.

- Je vais prendre une douche. Toi, tu vas t'habiller. Je te conduirais chez toi pour que tu te changes avant de t'amener au labo.

J'étais quelque peu stupéfaite de l'attitude de Booth. D'abord sa distance au réveil, puis sa dureté et sa profonde lassitude. Et à présent, sa douceur. Il prenait en main les opérations. Mais je ne protestais pas. Booth s'occupait de moi, comme l'aurait fait un grand frère.

Et c'est fraternellement qu'il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe avant d'aller prendre sa douche.

Restée seule, les yeux fermés, je respirais enfin.

Booth était toujours là. Il n'avait pas fuit. Il ne m'avait pas abandonnée. Il était toujours avec moi.

De soulagement, une larme coula sur ma joue.

*

*

*

_**Merci et encore désolée pour l'attente.**_


	16. Retour à la normale ou presque

_**Est-il besoin que je m'excuse pour le retard impardonnable ? Oui ? très bien alors je m'en excuse. Mais je n'ai rien écrit de tout l'été. Du moins sur Carré d'As, car j'ai traduit 2 de mes OS and j'en ai écrit un nouveau, une petite fantaisie très M que vous pouvez sur sur ma page, OS intitulé "The fan in the bookshop". Tout un programme je sais. ;)**_

_**Avec la rentrée, j'espère que les idées reviendront. Ou tout du moins l'inspiration, car j'ai le fil rouge de cette histoire jusqu'à sa conclusion donc ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y mettrai un point final. Je ne compte pas vous abandonner ! **_

_**Ceci étant dit, je vous livre le dernier chapitre que j'avais sous le pied, en espérant ne pas trop vous décevoir. Rien de transcendant là-dedans.**_

_**Bonne lecture et merci de me rester fidèles. **_

_**Tchitchou**_

oOoOo

_**Chap. 16 : retour à la normale… ou presque**_

Tout se déroula machinalement. J'étais restée prostrée tout le temps que Booth avait passé dans la salle de bain. A son retour, douché et habillé, mon partenaire me retrouva assise à la place où il m'avait laissée, les yeux fixant le vide. Mais il ne s'en offusqua pas. Il me prit à nouveau par la main puis entoura mes épaules pour me guider vers la chambre où il m'habilla.

Je n'arrivais pas à reprendre le dessus. J'étais comme groggy. Je me laissais donc faire. Booth m'enfila mes vêtements, comme il l'aurait fait avec Parker, avec toute la bienveillance d'un père.

Une fois prêts, nous descendîmes à sa voiture et il nous conduisit chez moi. Dans ma chambre commença le rituel inverse du déshabillage. Booth me retira mes vêtements un à un mais cela n'avait rien de sensuel. Il prenait soin de moi, comme une petite fille avec sa poupée neuve. Je ne sentais presque pas ses mains sur moi. Une fois retirées, il posait délicatement mes affaires sur mon lit, prenant le temps de les plier.

Debout, en sous-vêtements, quasi tremblante au milieu de ma chambre, Booth me conduisit à la salle de bain. J'osais à peine regarder notre image se reflétant dans mon miroir. Posté derrière moi, il attira mon attention en posant ses mains sur mes épaules nues. Un frisson me parcourut à nouveau. Je croisais son regard dans le reflet un instant puis je fermai les yeux.

- Je vais te laisser et t'attendre dans le salon. Prends ta douche. L'eau va te faire du bien.

Booth avait chuchoté ces quelques mots à mon oreille d'une telle façon qu'un frisson me parcourut le corps. Pas de peur cette fois, mais de plaisir.

Depuis notre réveil, j'avais été nue devant lui à deux reprises, nous nous étions embrassés fougueusement, mais ces quelques mots glissés au creux de mon oreille, son souffle chaud sur ma joue, cet instant était le plus charnel que nous avions partagé.

Les yeux toujours clos, je l'entendis quitter la pièce et fermer la porte. Machinalement, je fis tomber au sol mon soutien-gorge. De même, je fis glisser ma culotte et je rentrai dans ma douche.

Dans un état quasi catatonique, il me fallut quelques secondes pour trouver la force de tourner le robinet. L'eau me frappa en plein visage.

Ce fut le choc dont j'avais besoin pour sortir de ma torpeur. Je repris mes esprits instantanément.

Booth. Notre nuit. Notre réveil. Ma peur.

Tout devint clair en une fraction de seconde. Limpide.

Je m'étais laissée porter par les événements, vivant l'instant comme Angel me l'avait toujours conseillé. J'avais suivi mon instinct, mes envies, n'ayant peur que d'une chose : que Booth me rejette et m'abandonne.

Il ne l'avait pas fait hier soir et avait couché avec moi.

Il ne l'avait pas fait ce matin et était toujours là.

J'avais eu peur que Booth m'abandonne. Comme tous les autres avant lui. Comme tous ceux auxquels j'avais tenu et qui m'avaient laissé, un jour ou l'autre.

Mais Booth n'était pas comme les autres. Il ne l'avait jamais été.

Ma peur avait été injustifiée. J'en avais conscience à présent. Et ma panique irrationnelle me fit presque rire.

_Booth ne me quittera jamais. Jamais._

Soulagée face à cette évidence, j'entrepris de me laver, me frottant énergiquement.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, habillée de propre, je rejoignis mon partenaire dans le salon. Son regard sonda le mien, espérant y voir une amélioration de mon état.

- Je suis prête, dis-je simplement. Et je lui souris.

Mon ton était calme et serein. J'étais à nouveau en pleine possession de mes moyens.

Booth comprit que j'étais remise et me sourit en retour.

- Bien. Allons-y alors.

oOoOo

Notre trajet en voiture se fit dans un calme absolu. La conduite de Booth était fluide, sans à-coups ni mouvement brusque. Quant à moi, je réalisais que mon attitude avait été totalement irrationnelle.

- Je suis désolée Booth.

- Désolée de quoi ?

- D'avoir réagi comme ça ce matin. C'était irrationnel mais incontrôlable. Je ne comprends pas moi-même. Je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est rien. Moi aussi je te demande pardon. Je veux dire… pour cette nuit.

Mon partenaire me jeta un rapide regard gêné avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'était vraiment bien. Enfin, d'un point de vue strictement sexuel, c'était même très satisfaisant.

- Bones.

- Non c'est vrai. Tu démontres une endurance assez impressionnante et l'agilité dont tu fais preuve avec ta lang..

- Bones. Stop. S'il te plait.

Je regardais Booth dont les yeux ne quittaient plus la route. Il paraissait mal à l'aise de parler de notre nuit. Il n'avait pourtant vraiment aucune raison d'avoir honte. Bien au contraire.

- Je constate juste que notre performance se place au-dessus de la moyenne. Bien au-dessus. Et c'est logique, si on tient compte de nos capacités physiques, de nos expériences respectives…

- N'en parlons plus.

- Pourquoi ? Je trouve ça intéressant au contraire.

- Non ça n'a rien d'intéressant Bones. Et ça n'arrivera plus jamais. C'était une erreur.

- Une erreur ? pouffai-je décontenancée.

- Oui. Une erreur. Un moment de faiblesse qui ne se reproduira plus jamais et dont on ne reparlera plus.

Ses mains serraient à présent le volant, les jointures de ses articulations blanchissant. Booth se contenait. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction mais je respectais son choix de ne pas en parler. Par ailleurs, je n'étais qu'à moitié surprise par sa pudeur. Quand à renouveler l'expérience...

Mais l'essentiel était que les choses semblaient avoir repris leur place entre nous. Et ce seul fait était rassurant.

oOoOo

A peine avions nous franchi les portes de l'institut que Cam nous interpella depuis la plateforme.

- Bureau d'Angela. Débriefing. Tout de suite.

La légiste en chef ne semblait pas encline à accepter un refus et paraissait plutôt sur les nerfs.

Booth et moi nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bureau d'Angela précédés de Cam. Hodgins et ma meilleure amie étaient déjà placés autour de l'Angelator. Nous les rejoignirent.

- Bien. Je crois que tout le monde ici est d'accord avec moi si je dis qu'il est grand temps que ce petit manège cesse. Cette affaire commence à prendre une tournure qui ne me plait guère. On va donc passer en revue tous nos éléments pour faire le point. Angela s'il te plaît.

D'un geste de tête, l'artiste, armée de son stylet et de son écran tactile, alluma la machine. Des filets d'or semblaient tisser une toile imaginaire depuis la base de la structure à son sommet. Puis un visage apparut.

- Première victime, retrouvée début mai à Louisville, Kentucky. Décédé depuis mi-avril. Cause de la mort : deux balles de 22 à l'arrière du crâne. Identifié comme étant Adam Becker.

Un second visage se forma en 3D. A la reconstruction réalisée par Angela à partir du crâne vint se superposer le visage vieilli de la victime, élaboré à partir de la photo de la bande du Carré d'As. Les deux simulations concordaient parfaitement.

Nous étions tous attentifs à la démonstration d'Angela qui, d'un effleurement du stylet sur l'écran portatif, fit disparaître sa création en milliers de poussières d'étoiles.

- Deuxième victime, poursuivit Angela.

Un nouveau visage se forma et entama une rotation sur lui-même.

- Retrouvée mi-mai dans le réservoir de Muddy Run, Pennsylvanie. Décédé depuis début mai. Cause de la mort : deux balles de 22 à l'arrière du crâne. Identifié comme étant… Isaïa Washington.

Angela marqua une pause avant d'énoncer le nom de la victime, le temps d'afficher sa photo de permis de conduire retrouvée sur le corps. Encore une fois, la reconstruction correspondait parfaitement et disparut aussi vite qu'une comète.

- Enfin, troisième victime retrouvée hier peu après son décès à Seattle, le corps partiellement calciné. Cause de la mort : deux balles de 22 à l'arrière du crâne. Identifié comme étant…

- C'est Mark Stole, la coupa froidement Booth, alors qu'Angela cherchait à afficher le visage de celui qui avait été un temps notre suspect.

Les regards se posèrent sur lui un instant. Même pour moi, inapte à lire le comportement humain, la colère était lisible sur son visage. La colère d'avoir échoué à protéger Marc Stole sans doute.

- Bien, reprit Cam. Trois victimes, même mode opératoire. Aucune blessure défensive sur les corps. Aucun traumatisme remarquable…

- Si ce n'est les micros fissures sur les rotules d'Isaïa Washington prouvant qu'il a été soit projeté violemment à terre, soit maintenu fermement au sol. Ce qui accrédite la thèse de l'exécution, complétai-je.

- Aucune particule ne pouvant attester de la présence du tueur, indiqua Hodgins.

- Et les seuls indices physiques que nous ayons, ce sont ces trois cartes à jouer retrouvées près des corps, ajouta Camille. Cartes qui ont permis au FBI de remonter à une bande de braqueurs de casinos des années 70, le Carré d'As.

- Bande, enchaîna Booth, dont les membres n'avaient plus aucun contact aujourd'hui. Mais tous complices du meurtre de l'un des leurs en 1977, Jim Clarkson. La seule personne pouvant témoigner de son existence étant un ancien agent, Maguy Stuart, qui entretenait une liaison avec Clarkson alors qu'elle était en mission d'infiltration. Mais qui aujourd'hui est sénile. Et donc d'aucune aide. Je l'ai tout de même placée sous surveillance.

- On ne sait jamais, approuva Cam en hochant la tête. Et pour Ed Grenfield, le dernier survivant de la bande ?

- Je le fais amener ici par son équipe de surveillance. Il devrait arriver en provenance du Colorado en début d'après-midi. Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur.

A ces mots, mon corps se tendit.

_Erreur._

Dans l'instant, notre conservation matinale dans le SUV me revint en mémoire.

_Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur… C'était une erreur. _

Je savais que Booth parlait de l'affaire mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire le rapprochement. Depuis notre nuit ensemble, j'avais l'étrange impression que Booth ne parlait qu'à moi, que pour moi, que de moi. Ses mots raisonnèrent dans ma tête. J'étais comme figée, le regardant fixement.

- Bonne idée, lança Cam.

La voix de ma collègue me ramena violemment sur terre. Les yeux baissés, je clignais plusieurs fois des paupières pour reprendre mes esprits et je déglutis. Relevant la tête, mon regard croisa celui d'Angela, postée en face de moi. Cette dernière sembla déceler immédiatement mon malaise. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour m'interpeller mais fut interrompue par Camille.

- Il serait peut-être bon d'avoir le point de vue d'un profiler sur notre meurtrier ? dit-elle d'un ton ironique.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Sweets en fin de matinée, répondit Booth sur un ton monocorde.

- Je viens avec vous ! m'exclamai-je.

Mon empressement attira tous les regards sur moi, excepté celui de Booth qui fixa ses poings posés sur la base de l'Angelator.

- Bien sur Bones, me chuchota-t-il. Comme d'habitude.

Me rendant compte du sentiment de surprise que mon comportement avait déclenché chez mes collègues, je voulus justifier mon intervention quelque peu hâtive. Je tentai donc d'avancer des arguments valables.

- Vue que j'ai déjà examiné les jeux d'os des victimes à deux reprises, je ne suis d'aucune utilité au labo. Mais je ne crois toujours pas en la psychologie, ajoutai-je.

Mon raisonnement sembla satisfaire Cam et Hodgins mais je vis à nouveau Angela tiquer à mon attitude singulière. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : sortir de ce bureau et éviter l'interrogatoire en règle que ma meilleure amie ne manquerait pas de me faire passer.

- Très bien, conclut Cam. On se remet au travail. On a un meurtrier à attraper.

Et elle entreprit de quitter la pièce suivi d'Hodgins. Booth et moi nous apprêtions à faire de même lorsque ce que je redoutais se produisit.

- Ma chérie, m'interpella Angela. Je peux te voir une minute.

Booth se retourna vers moi avant de sortir :

- Je vous attends dans la voiture, me souffla-t-il.

Prenant sur moi, je fis donc demi tour pour faire face à ma meilleure amie.

- Alors ?

- « Alors » quoi Angela ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Pas à moi Sweetie. Je te connais comme si je t'avais faite.

- C'est impossible Angela, tu es plus jeune que moi.

- Brennan, arrêtes s'il te plait et dis moi ce qui se passe.

- Mais rien, il ne se passe rien entre Booth et moi.

_Zut… _

A peine les mots avaient franchi mes lèvres que je les regrettai déjà. En face de moi, l'artiste affichait un sourire entendu.

- Qui a parlé de Booth ?

- Tout tourne toujours autour de Booth avec toi Angela !

- Et c'est le cas encore aujourd'hui, tu as raison. Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ?

J'essayai de reprendre mon calme afin de me dépêtrer de la situation. Inutile de nier mais pas question de mentir pour autant. Il me suffisait de contourner le sujet.

- Absolument rien comme je te l'ai dit. On a simplement passé la soirée ensemble, à parler de l'affaire autour de plats Thaï, comme on le fait souvent.

Techniquement, ce que je disais était juste. J'éludais simplement une partie de notre nuit.

Angela sondait mon regard comme l'aurait certainement fait un inquisiteur passant un hérétique à la Question. Puis elle se redressa, sentant certainement qu'elle ne tirerait rien de plus de moi pour l'instant. Mais je la savais patiente et persévérante, à mon grand dam. Je décidai de couper court à la conversation.

- Écoutes Angela, Booth m'attend dans la voiture pour aller voir Sweets. Cette affaire est plutôt mal engagée. Ce n'est pas le moment de nous attarder sur des sujets sans importance.

Sur ces mots, je sortis de son bureau. Passé les portes de l'institut, je poussais un bruyant soupir de soulagement. J'avais évité la confrontation pour le moment. Mais je savais que je devrais y faire face de nouveau tôt au tard. Et l'idée ne m'enchantait pas vraiment…

*

*

*

_**Encore désolée pour le retard...**_


	17. Lire entre les lignes

_**Bon, le premiere de cette saison 5 qui s'annonce excellente (ils nous tuent à chaque épisode. Quel talent !) et m'a fait écrire. Mais ce chapitre a demandé des retouches et la vie réelle a pris le dessus (oui, j'ai une vie réelle ! Unbelievable !!!).**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira. Sweets fait son entrée !**_

_**Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reveiwes sur le précédent chapitre. :)**_

_**oOoOo**_

_**Chap. 17 : Lire entre les lignes**_

A l'instant où Booth ouvrit la porte du bureau du psychologue, je sus que le suivre ici avait été une mauvaise idée.

Alors qu'il nous accueillait, Sweets posa tout d'abord les yeux sur mon partenaire puis sur moi. Bien que ne donnant aucun crédit à la psychologie, je savais qu'il chercherait à nous analyser, même si nous n'étions pas là pour une séance. Et le « gamin » comme le surnommait Booth, avait le chic pour voir des choses là où il n'y en a pas.

- Dr Brennan, Agent Booth, je vous attendais. Vous avez apporté le dossier ?

Booth et moi nous assîmes en face de lui. Nos genoux se frôlèrent l'espace d'une seconde. Peut-être moins.

Nous ne nous étions pas regardés, encore moins parlés depuis la réunion improvisée dans le bureau d'Angela. Tout semblait normal dans le SUV. Nous avions arpenté les couloirs du Hoover comme à notre habitude, faisant un détour par son bureau pour récupérer le dossier de l'affaire.

En surface, nous ne laissions rien transparaître de ce qu'avait été notre nuit.

En surface, nous n'étions que Booth et Brennan se rendant chez le Docteur Sweets afin de dresser le profil d'un suspect.

En surface, rien n'avait changé. A part une chose.

Sa main dans mon dos avait disparu.

Et curieusement, je ressentais comme un manque. Un vide. Le froid.

Je m'interdis d'y penser. Ce n'était qu'une sensation. Certainement trompeuse, comme toute sensation.

Mais ce simple contact de son genou contre le mien rappela à mon corps ce qu'il avait connu la nuit précédente. Ce qui lui manquait à présent.

Ce contact. _Son _contact.

Ce fut comme une décharge électrique. Comme un éclair. Je n'ai jamais été foudroyée et pourtant c'est l'image qui me vint en tête à cet instant précis.

Instantanément Booth, apparemment lui aussi victime de cette électricité dans l'air, se rajusta, se rapprochant de son accoudoir et changeant sa jambe d'appui.

De mon côté, je croisais et décroisais mes jambes sans parvenir à trouver une position convenable.

Une fois enfin installés, nous accordâmes de nouveau notre attention à Sweets en relevant simultanément nos têtes. Le psychologue nous observait comme à son habitude. Mais contrairement à son sourire habituel, il arborait plutôt une mine inquiète.

- Tout va bien ? risqua-t-il.

- Juste un peu d'électricité statique, m'empressai-je d'expliquer, ma voix un octave plus haut qu'à son habitude.

Sweets scruta mon visage avant de passer à mon partenaire. Je tentais de paraître la plus détendue possible, alors que mon corps était toujours parcouru par l'écho de mes sensations. Booth quant à lui, paraissait calme, presque trop par rapport à son comportement habituel.

Le psy fronça les sourcils mais s'en tint là. Il n'esquissa aucun commentaire. Commençant à nous connaître, il ne voulait certainement pas nous braquer avec des questions inutiles. Il engagea donc la conversation.

- Le Docteur Saroyan m'a appelé il y a une heure. Elle semblait plutôt sur les nerfs. Il est vrai que cette affaire…

- Venez-en au fait Sweets, le coupa Booth, exaspéré. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en blabla inutile.

- Bien, glissa Sweets.

Le psy, visiblement contrarié de l'interruption de mon partenaire prit son temps pour regagner toute notre attention. Il se pencha vers nous, posant ses coudes sur ses cuisses et croisant ses doigts. Booth lâcha un soupir appuyé en levant les yeux au ciel. S'avouant vaincu, il attendit que Sweets reprenne la parole, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

- J'ai dressé le profil de notre homme. Car il y a de fortes chances que ce soit un homme, entre 30 et 45 ans, probablement célibataire. Il doit être au chômage ou alors il bénéficie d'un emploi du temps très flexible, lui laissant de la marge pour repérer ses victimes et passer à l'acte. Une chose est sûre, il agit délibérément.

- Délibérément ? demandai-je.

- Intentionnellement si vous préférez. Il n'est pas fou, ne frappe pas au hasard. Il a un plan qu'il déroule. Un plan préparé pendant des années certainement. Il est précis, agit sans précipitation. Le temps n'est pas une variable importante pour lui. Seul le but compte, l'achèvement de son œuvre.

- Son œuvre ? Tuer cette bande ? s'étonna Booth, un sourcil relevé.

- Exactement. Reste à en découvrir le mobile. Ma première hypothèse : la vengeance. C'est ce qui me parait le plus plausible.

- Attendez, le coupa Booth. La vengeance ? Pourquoi un homme d'une trentaine d'années voudrait se venger d'une bande ayant sévi à l'époque du disco ? Ce n'est pas logique.

- Ça reste de la psychologie Booth. Sweets ne fait que deviner.

- Je vous arrête tout de suite Docteur Brennan. La psychologie, que vous le vouliez ou non, est une science et je fonde mon profil sur des éléments précis présents dans le dossier. Notre homme démontre une rage contrôlée. Sa vengeance est mûrie. Il ne trouvera le salut que sa tâche achevée. Une fois le quatrième homme exécuté, il s'arrêtera naturellement. Il est même possible qu'il se rende à la police.

- Alors quoi ? On le laisse faire et on attend qu'il se pointe au Hoover son calibre encore fumant ?

Je retins un rire entre mes dents. Booth se montrait de plus en plus impatient, à la limite de l'agressivité. Il pressait le psychologue de nous donner quelque chose sur quoi travailler. Ce dernier prit sur lui pour rester courtois avant de lui répondre.

- Bien sur que non, Agent Booth. Je crois savoir qu'Ed Grinfild est placé sous protection ?

- Oui. Une équipe est avec lui en permanence et on couvre le périmètre extérieur.

- Attendez vous à ce que le tueur tente tout de même de l'approcher. Qu'importe le danger pour lui, une seule chose compte : achever sa tâche. Il ne sera pas rebuté par le dispositif mis en place. Il cherchera une faille.

- Bien. Alors je vais prévenir les gars et renforcer la surveillance, dit Booth en se relevant. J'en fis de même.

- Vous devriez aussi rechercher une connexion avec le passé de la bande. Savoir pourquoi quelqu'un chercherait à se venger aujourd'hui, 30 ans après.

- Ces hommes n'étaient pas des anges, rajouta Booth, cherchant désespérément à mettre fin à l'entretien.

Et un instant, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

Depuis le début de notre entretien, mon partenaire et Sweets échangeaient des regards dont je ne parvenais pas à percer le sens. Ils semblaient communiquer sans parole, ce qui, rationnellement, me paraissait complètement impossible. Mais j'avais pourtant l'impression bizarre de rater quelque chose d'important placé juste là, sous mes yeux.

Leur discussion silencieuse se prolongea quelques secondes sans que je puisse dire un mot. Je les regardais se regarder. Puis Booth baissa les yeux, non pas vaincu mais fuyant. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Plus tard, Sweets, chuchota-t-il, répondant à une question qu'eux seuls avaient entendu.

- Quoi plus tard ? demandai-je.

- Rien Bones. Je vous ramène au labo.

Et sur ces seules paroles, il quitta le cabinet du psy qui, contrairement à moi, semblait comprendre la situation. Je crus même détecter un regard compréhensif, voire bienveillant de la part du psy pour Booth. Lui lançant un dernier regard septique, accompagné d'un « merci », j'emboitais le pas de mon partenaire dans le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Booth ? glissai-je. Je dus presque courir pour le rattraper tant il pressait l'allure. Je savais que je manquais quelque chose d'important, voire de crucial.

- Rien. Je vous ramène au labo.

- Je préfèrerai déjeuner avant. Le dinner, comme d'habitude ?

Booth se figea au milieu du couloir. Surprise par son brusque arrêt, je me retournais vers lui.

- Quoi ?

Le visage blême, le regard cherchant un point auquel s'accrocher, les mains triturant le dossier, Booth semblait mal à l'aise. Si je ne le connaissais pas mieux, j'aurai juré qu'il cherchait une excuse pour éviter de passer du temps avec moi. Seul à seul.

- Non, bredouilla-t-il. Pas le dinner… Enfin, je n'ai pas le temps de déjeuner. Mais je peux vous y conduire, si vous voulez.

- Non c'est bon. Je vais y aller seule. Je connais le chemin. Vous voulez que je vous rapporte quelque chose ?

- Non. Je… Non. Merci. Je vous appelle si on a de nouveaux éléments.

Booth me paraissait vraiment … bizarre. Mi-fuyant, mi-énervé, je n'aurai su décrire son attitude. Mais après tout, la donne avait changé entre nous. Et ces quelques moments de flottement étaient compréhensibles. J'espérais pour autant qu'ils se dissiperaient vite afin de pouvoir à nouveau profiter de ses aptitudes physiques en privé afin de renouveler nos prouesses.

Voulant m'en assurer, je me rapprochais de lui.

- Tout va bien Booth ? Je veux dire, entre nous, tout va bien ?

Je soudais son regard pour y déceler la moindre gêne ou sentiment de colère. Mais je ne vis rien sur son visage, rien d'autre que son sourire enfantin enfin de retour.

- Tout va bien Bones. Tout va bien.

Pourquoi aurai-je douté de la sincérité de Booth ? Mon partenaire, mon ami était le plus sincère, le plus honnête des hommes. Un modèle en la matière. Et il avait toute ma confiance.

Rassurée, alors que Booth pénétrait dans son bureau, je me dirigeais donc vers l'ascenseur avec la certitude que tout irait bien. Booth me l'avait assuré.

Et Booth était un homme de parole.

*

*

*

_**Merci d'avoir lu. Merci de reviewer ! :-)**_


	18. La vérité toute nue

**_Bon, heureusement que j'avais écrit 2 chapitres la nuit précédant mon colis UPS (Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii je ne m'en remets pas, désolée. Mais un script dédicacé de BONES, par TOUTE l'équipe, c'est juste pas humain !!!). Je peux donc vous donner le chapitre 18. Qui a dit "Enfin" ? Mouais bon d'accord, enfin. ;)_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

**_Tchitchou  
_**

**_oOoOo_**

_**Chap. 18 : La vérité toute nue**_

Quelle idée m'avait prise d'aller au diner ? A peine en avais-je franchi la porte qu'Angela me happa littéralement, me forçant à m'assoir à sa table.

- Sweetie. Des explications. Maintenant.  
- Angela ! m'écriai-je, retirant mon bras gauche de son emprise.  
- Pas d'échappatoire, pas d'excuse. Rien que des explications.  
- Des explications sur quoi Angela ? dis-je en m'ajustant sur ma chaise tout en accrochant mon sac sur le dossier métallique.  
- Sur toi et Booth. J'exige des explications. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je savais que cette conversation se présenterait à moi tôt ou tard, mais je ne l'attendais pas si tôt. Je n'avais pas encore réfléchi à ce que j'allais dire à ma meilleure amie.

Alors que je commandais un café, je passai rapidement en revue mes options.

_Mentir ?_

Je n'avais jamais été douée en la matière. Non pas que la dissimulation et la stratégie du mensonge me soient trop compliquées à gérer. Après tout, j'étais l'auteur d'excellents livres à la trame torturée tenant en haleine le lecteur. Ce n'était donc pas un problème d'imagination.

C'était par choix que je ne mentais pas. Plus par facilité que par souci de véracité. Dans un sens, mon métier est une perpétuelle quête de la vérité. Tout le monde à quelque chose à cacher. Quelque chose d'honteux, de terrifiant ou d'anodin. Assassins, simples témoins, adultes, enfants, tout le monde a peur d'être percé à jour. Tout le monde ment, sauf moi.

J'assumais la vérité, ma vérité. Mon histoire, si triste ou révoltante soit telle, était la mienne, et je l'avais acceptée. Non sans mal.

La vérité ne me faisait pas peur. Je croyais n'avoir rien à cacher. Et donc rien à perdre.

J'avais tord. Je le sais à présent.

_Dire la vérité ?_

Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, Booth avait suggéré --- quasi imposé plutôt --- que nous n'en parlions plus. Mais il n'avait rien dit sur un quelconque caractère confidentiel. Rien ne m'empêchait donc d'en faire part à Angela.

Ne voyant aucune raison de mentir, la vérité s'imposa à moi comme le choix à faire. Appuyant mes coudes sur la table et me penchant vers Angela, je lui en fis donc part. Sans détour ou emphase inutile. La vérité toute nue.

- Très bien Angela. Booth et moi avons couché ensemble la nuit dernière.

Je m'attendais à un feu d'artifice digne du 4 juillet. A une Angela surexcitée sautant de son siège, me prenant dans ses bras, criant ou chantant à tue-tête. Depuis plus de 3 ans, ma meilleure amie n'avait d'autre obsession que de nous réunir, moi et mon partenaire, dans un même lit. C'était chose faite. Mais à mon grand étonnement, l'euphorie ne vint jamais. Aucun signe d'étonnement ne marqua son visage : ni sourcil relevé, ni bouche entre-ouverte. A la place, Angela soupira profondément en se rejetant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Ok. Je comprends mieux maintenant.  
- Tu dois être contente, non ? lui lançai-je avec un petit sourire. Tu veux des détails peut-être ?  
- Non Brennan, je ne veux aucun détail.  
- Pourtant d'habitude, tu aimes que je te fasse un compte rendu des capacités de mes partenaires. C'est tout juste si tu ne leurs attribues pas des notes, ricanai-je.  
- Oui mais d'habitude ce n'est pas Booth. Je comprends mieux maintenant.  
- Tu comprends mieux quoi ?  
- Je comprends mieux votre attitude de ce matin.  
- Tout était normal ce matin, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
- Ton empressement à aller avec lui. Sa gêne devant nous…  
- Il n'y a aucune gêne Angela, répondis-je convaincue. Nous sommes des adultes qui avons couché ensemble, sur son canapé. C'était bon, très bon. C'était animal et particulièrement satisfaisant. C'était…

Mes mots se perdirent quelque part dans mes souvenirs. Car alors que je voulais relater nos exploits sexuels, c'étaient nos caresses de la nuit qui me revenaient en mémoire. C'était son odeur sur les draps, mélangée à la mienne, sa main dans mes cheveux. C'était les battements de son cœur, comme une musique, lorsque ma tête reposait sur son torse. C'était la façon que j'avais de m'accrocher à lui, nos corps s'imbriquant, comme moulés l'un sur l'autre.

C'était aussi cette sensation nouvelle, ce sentiment d'être en sécurité, intouchable dans ses bras. Comme seule au monde. Seule avec lui. Ce sentiment d'être précieuse, unique et… _aimée _?

Sans m'en rendre compte, mes yeux s'embrumèrent. Revenant à moi, je fermais les paupières prenant le temps de me reprendre.

- C'était très satisfaisant Angela. L'un des meilleurs partenaires sexuels que j'ai eu.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, ma meilleure amie m'observait.

Angela, artiste mais esprit libre avant tout, n'avait pas l'habitude de juger les gens. Je ne faisais pas exception pour elle. Nous menions nos vies de façons parallèles mais diamétralement opposées. Nous avions nos désaccords bien sur. Nos visions du monde n'ont jamais été les même. Nous nous disputions, comme tous les amis qui s'aiment vraiment. Mais nous ne nous jugeons pas. Nous nous respectons dans nos choix comme dans nos différences.

Et pour la première fois, je sentis dans son regard ce jour-là comme un sentiment de peur. Angela avait peur de moi, de ma réaction, de mes choix futurs, de mes possibles erreurs. Angela avait peur _pour _moi. C'est cette peur qui la fit me parler.

- Ecoutes-moi bien Brennan, dit-elle en se penchant vers moi. Je n'ai pas à te dire ce que tu dois faire mais écoutes-moi.

Ses yeux brillants accrochèrent les miens, tout comme sa main agrippa la mienne. Bien qu'au bord de la rupture, prenant sur moi pour me concentrer, Angela obtint toute mon attention.

- Tu as couché avec Booth, très bien. La meilleure partie de jambes en l'air de ta vie…  
- Je n'ai jamais dit ça Angela, l'interrompais-je. C'était…  
- Peu importe. Je sais que c'était le meilleur sexe de ta vie. Ne nies pas. Je le sais. Mais ce qui compte, ce qui compte vraiment, c'est que c'était avec Booth. Je veux dire c'est BOOTH ma chérie. Il te connait, te comprend, parfois il est même le seul à te comprendre. Il t'aim…  
- Ce n'était que du sexe Angela.

J'avais dit ça d'un ton glacial pour couper court à son argumentaire. Une sentence sans appel.

_Du sexe. Rien que du sexe._

J'avais retiré ma main de son emprise dans un geste vif, comme pour échapper à ce qu'Angela venait de dire, comme pour éviter de faire face aux poids de ses mots. Comme pour m'échapper.

_Du sexe. Rien que du sexe._

Serrant ma tasse de café, les yeux plongés dans la noirceur du liquide à présent froid, je me refusais à en entendre plus. Tout simplement parce que je ne l'assumais pas. Je le sais maintenant. Je n'assumais pas le fait qu'il puisse y avoir des sentiments entre Booth et moi. Des sentiments qui nous liaient, qu'on le veuille ou non. Qu'on en aient conscience ou non.

- Que du sexe.

Je répétais cette affirmation comme pour me convaincre moi-même. Me persuader qu'il n'y avait que cela. Seul le sexe était acceptable. Le sexe, la libération d'hormones, les phéromones, expliquaient mon état de bien-être dans les bras de mon partenaire après nos ébats. Juste les hormones. Et non pas un quelconque sentiment d'attachement ou de…

_Non. Juste du sexe. Rien que du sexe._

Mon regard revint sur ma meilleure amie. Cette dernière semblait désespérée de me voir dans un tel état. Résignée face à mon obstination, elle s'inclina.

- Très bien. Que du sexe. Mais promets moi de faire attention Sweetie. A toi et à lui. Vous partagez quelque chose de précieux.  
- Tu veux parler de notre partenariat ? précisai-je, pour dissiper tout malentendu.  
- Bien sur, votre partenariat. Quoi d'autre ?

Angela avait abdiqué. Elle voulait seulement m'aider, m'épauler. Mais elle savait que je n'étais pas prête. Elle ne pouvait que se résoudre à me laisser faire, espérant que je fasse les bons choix et se préparant à m'épauler à mon moindre faux pas.

On ne peut pas écrire la vie des autres sans eux. Mais il est bon d'écouter les conseils qu'on nous donne parfois.

J'aurai du écouter Angela. Je le sais à présent.

oOoOo

Ma discussion avec Angela ne me lâcha pas de l'après-midi.

_Du Sexe. Rien que du sexe._

L'idée ne me quittait pas.

_Du sexe. Rien que du sexe._

Assise à mon bureau devant une page blanche, je ne savais plus si je travaillais à mon nouveau roman ou si je devais établir un rapport d'expertise.

_Du sexe. Rien que du sexe._

Notre nuit n'avait-elle été que ça ? Que du sexe ?

Plus j'y pensais et moins j'en étais sûre.

Bien sûr il y avait eu ces baisers fiévreux sur sa nuque, ses mains sur mes hanches accompagnant en rythme chacun de ses assauts. Il y avait eu cette tension dans mon bas ventre, ce frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale lors de l'orgasme, la crispation de ses doigts sur ma taille quand lui-même avait basculé dans le plaisir les yeux clos.

Un frisson me traversa à nouveau alors que je sentais la chaleur sur mes joues.

Plus je pensais à notre nuit, et moins j'en définissais le sens.

Mais plus je voulais recommencer.

Je voulais à nouveau toucher Booth, embrasser Booth, caresser Booth, sentir Booth.  
Je le voulais aussi violemment que la nuit précédente, à faire blanchir mes doigts contractés sur les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil.  
Je le voulais à en avoir le souffle coupé.

Sans réfléchir, je pris mon téléphone et j'enfonçai la touche 1. Numérotation simplifiée. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- Booth.

La voix de Booth me ramena à la réalité. Mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche.

- Bones ? tenta-t-il, d'un air inquiet.  
- Booth ! Euh… je… je me demandais si vous aviez du nouveau ?

_Prétexte professionnel. Brennan, tu es une piètre menteuse._

- Non. J'ai renforcé le dispositif de sécurité auprès d'Ed Grinfield et j'ai briefé les agents qui passent la nuit sur place. J'ai aussi contacté les agents de relève en charge de la surveillance de Maguy Stuart. Qu'ils restent sur le qui-vive. J'allais rentrer. Et vous ?  
- Toujours rien. Sans élément nouveau, nous ne pourrons rien de plus au labo.  
- Bien sûr.

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes entre nous. Un de plus. Mais il fallait que je lui demande, c'était plus fort que moi.

- Booth, on peut se voir ce soir ? Je veux dire… _se voir_…

Mon intonation ne laissait aucun doute sur mes intentions. Je voulais le voir pour coucher à nouveau avec lui. Ce n'était pas ma raison qui parlait, mais mon corps.

_Juste mon corps ?_

- Bones… je… j'ai Parker avec moi ce soir. On commandera Thaï une autre fois.

Si je ne connaissais pas Booth, j'aurai dit qu'il cherchait une excuse pour éviter de me voir. _Encore ?_

- Oh oui, Parker bien sûr. Une autre fois alors, bredouillai-je sans conviction.  
- Une autre fois Bones. A demain.  
- A demain.

La tonalité me laissa songeuse.

Je voulais Booth en m'en faire mal. Ma peau me brûlait et j'avais affreusement chaud.

Pourquoi mon corps réagissait-il à ce point à la simple évocation de Booth ? Il est vrai qu'en tout point, cette nuit avait été une expérience sexuelle incomparable.

_Incomparable, vraiment ?_

Je cherchais dans ma mémoire un partenaire sexuel capable de tenir la comparaison avec Booth.

Michael, Sully, Mark ?

Tous avaient de quoi se défendre et m'avaient prouvé à maintes reprises leurs habilités à procurer du plaisir. Mais ils n'avaient rien de comparable avec Booth.

Ce pouvait-il que Booth soit différent des autres ? _Spécial ?_

Il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net.

*

*

*

**_Oula.... ça promet tout ça.... Que va faire Brennan ?_**


	19. Certaines choses changent, d'autres pas

_**Merci aux survivants !!! Non je n'ai pas disparu, promis. Et oui, j'irai au bout. Désolée pour le délai.**_

_**Merci pour vos reviewes sur cette fic et sur les one-shots que je poste. Et oui Sandy, c'est bien moi. ;)**_

_**Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre... Le dernier que j'ai en stock. Je n'ai pas écrit depuis un petit moment...**_

_**Vous allez certainement me détester. Tant pis. **_

_**Bonne lecture quand même.**_

_**Tchitchou**_

oOoOo

_**Chap. 19 : Certaines choses changent, d'autres pas.**_

Elle avait voulu se changer les idées.

Ou plutôt se rassurer.

Vérifier qu'il n'avait été qu'un amant parmi d'autres. Meilleur que les autres peut-être. Mais parmi d'autres.

Un de plus.

En toute logique, elle devait donc comparer, de manière rationnelle et scientifique, sa nuit avec lui.

Et ses ébats avec Greg lui avaient apporté sa réponse. Mais ce n'était pas celle qu'elle attendait.

Greg était l'un de ses meilleurs partenaires, athlétique et attentif. Aussi bon que Mark. Il connaissait l'anatomie féminine et savait procurer du plaisir. Et pourtant…

Pourtant, il lui avait manqué quelque chose.

Entre les caresses intimes et les baisers fades, son esprit était ailleurs. Elle n'avait pu se livrer complètement, oublier qui elle était l'espace d'un instant. Elle n'avait pu lâcher prise. Quelque chose la retenait.

Il lui avait manqué un _je-ne-sais-quoi_, un frisson, une sensation. Elle avait eu du plaisir bien sur mais pas autant qu'avec _lui_.

Et à présent, elle était au bord des larmes, fixant le parquet, réalisant le terrible de leur situation. Elle avait du mal à respirer, du mal à penser.

Ce n'était pas possible et pourtant, c'était là, au creux de son ventre. Cette sensation de vide permanent.

Définitivement, cela avait été différent avec lui. Il avait été différent. Il sortait du lot.

Parce que c'était _lui_. Et pas un autre. Parce que c'était _Booth_. Elle en était sûre à présent.

Et cette certitude bouleversait tout.

* * *

Il avait voulu se changer les idées.

Ou plutôt oublier.

Oublier sa vie, ses soucis et surtout sa nuit avec _elle_.

Elle l'avait appelé plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle voulait le voir. Il avait du se faire violence, lui mentir, pour éviter de sombrer à nouveau. Prétexter une soirée avec son fils. Cela lui avait coûté mais il savait que c'était la seule chose à faire.

Il voulait tout oublier et ne pas recommencer.

Parce que c'était trop pour lui. Trop bon et trop douloureux à la fois.

La posséder sans l'avoir vraiment. C'était juste insupportable. Invivable. Au-dessus de ses forces.

Il aurait fui s'il avait pu.

Il l'avait donc appelé. Pour ne pas être seul. Pour éviter de penser.

Il lui avait fait à dîner, lui avait servi du vin et avait bu plus que raison.

Il l'avait embrassée, caressée et déshabillée. Elle ne s'était pas faite prier. Et il lui avait fait l'amour.

Il voulait oublier. Effacer de sa mémoire la douceur de ses lèvres, la texture de sa peau. Il voulait oublier son odeur incrustée dans sa mémoire. Ses caresses. Sa chaleur.

Et il avait pensé qu'en couchant avec une autre, en recouvrant son souvenir par de nouvelles sensations, il oublierait.

Mais il s'était trompé. Et au réveil, rien n'avait changé.

Les courbes généreuses de la blonde endormie à ses côtés n'avaient qu'accentué son sentiment de manque pour la finesse de son corps, pour le grain si fin de sa peau.

Il avait toujours mal, peut-être plus qu'avant et il ne pouvait le nier.

Elle l'avait piégé. Envoûtée. Enchaîné. Aliéné.

Parce que c'était _elle_. Et pas une autre. Parce que c'était _Bones_. Il en était sûr à présent.

Et cette certitude bouleversait tout.

* * *

Il avait voulu se changer les idées.

Ou plutôt se recentrer.

Au comptoir de ce bar, il écoutait d'une oreille distraite le barman user son répertoire de blagues salasses. Il n'était pas là pour ça. Il voulait juste s'octroyer quelques instants de répit dans sa quête. Faire le vide.

Sa mission prenait une tournure inattendue.

Il avait à présent à faire à un agent du FBI apparemment chevronné. Il l'avait reconnu. C'était l'un des hommes qui s'étaient présentés au domicile de Mark Stoles à Seattle. Un grand brun à la carrure imposante. L'un de ces rares hommes qui sait s'imposer sans même lever la voix. L'un de ceux qu'il faut prendre au sérieux, ne pas sous-estimer sous peine d'échouer.

Mais il lui fallait l'affronter. La confrontation paraissait inévitable pour achever son œuvre.

Il prendrait tous les risques. Il y laisserait sa vie s'il le fallait. Payer le prix ne lui faisait pas peur.

Rien ne lui faisait peur. Pas même la mort.

Qu'est-ce qu'un simple agent du FBI, aussi imposant soit-il, pour un homme qui n'a pas peur de la mort ?

Un simple obstacle de plus.

*

*

*

**_Je sais, c'est court. Et je sais, vous voulez me frapper..._**


End file.
